Finding the Heart
by xsecretwriter
Summary: Sirius is free trying to get Remus to love him and is living with Harry.Draco is thrust into their lives and Harry gains a love intrest.Slash RLSB AND HPDM.T For abuse and not much cutting
1. Prologue

Of Tragedy and Love

As Sirius strutted across the lush green grounds of Hogwarts he pondered every thing that had happened in the past week. He had been hiding out in the frigid landscape of tall mountains that jutted into the clouds, when Dumbledore sent him an owl saying that Peter Pettigrew had been captured .He had stood trial for being an unregistered animagus. While he was at the Ministry he had been questioned about the Potter's and twelve muggles deaths. Both of the events had gone well, Pettigrew was now residing on Azkaban's dismal island while he was living at Grimmauld Place with Remus Lupin who had offered to keep him company.

"Life is good" Sirius stated to himself. But he knew that something was missing, something that would make life perfect, his raven hared, emerald eyed godson Harry Potter. Although Sirius couldn't think of anything better than living with Harry, he was reluctant to go get him. He had no idea how to raise a child and there were a few people who didn't think he was capable of the responsibility. He remembered the conversation he and Dumbledore had that morning about moving Harry out of his aunts' care.

"Hello Mr. Black" spoke Dumbledore without looking up form his work.

"Sir." Sirius sat in the chair he had dubbed as Sirius' Sexy Chair when he was at school.

"May I help you?"

"You can give me Harry's address." Sirius inquired hopefully

"No."

"What?"

"The blood protection on Harry will be canceled out if he moves away from his Aunt permanently." explained the headmaster.

"Oh, I-I never knew." stuttered Sirius blushing.

"Sirius, how do you expect to live with someone you know nothing about?"

This statement had almost killed Sirius. Dumbledore, the man who always thought the best of everyone didn't thing he could be a father.

Sirius had left the office promptly after the harsh exchange of words, as he liked to call it. In his musings he had wandered away from the road to a river he had never been to before, not even during the full moon with Moony. Sirius heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"Paddie? Did my puppy get lost?"

Sirius turned around and launched himself at Remus knocking him onto his back.

"Siri! No!"

Sirius grinned and pinned Remus' arms above his head. Remus tried to wriggle out form under Sirius, but the many years of playing Quidditch had made Sirius stronger so he ceased struggling. Sirius could see Remus' light pink lips beneath him and couldn't resist speaking his mind.

"Remmy you're so beautiful." breathed Sirius

"Sirius? Wha…?" Remus was cut off by Sirius' lips on his. When Remus felt Sirius' tongue running along his bottom lip begging for entrance he roughly brought his knee up and jabbed it into Sirius' groin.

"Fuck! Remus what was that for?"

"I told you not to come on to me anymore." Remus spoke unfeelingly even though on the inside he felt guilty

"Well you weren't complaining when I started." retorted Sirius.

"Let's go home Sirius."

"You're avoiding our relationship!"

"Can we please talk at home?"

Without waiting for an answer Remus grabbed Sirius' arm, made a half turn then apparated away to Grimmauld Place with a pop. When their feet hit the ground just outside the houses apparation wards Remus and Sirius began walking along in silence to the dreary house. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Moony, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Siri you said that the first time you did it. You weren't sorry then, you aren't now."

"You always knew me better than I knew myself."

"Still do." muttered Remus as he fished the keys to the door out of his robes .Finally Remus fit the keys to the door in the lock and swung open the door. Both Sirius and Remus kicked off their shoes in the entrance hall, stalked into the living room and sat gingerly on the dilapidated couch not knowing what could be in it. No one spoke for several minutes. Remus sunk sideways into the pillows trying to get comfy on the lumpy couch .Sirius who could not find a soft spot on the piece of furniture simply leaned back into his fellow Marauder .Remus instinctively started running a hand through Sirius' long black hair. Both knew that the act was completely Remus just showing how fond he was of Sirius, nothing more. Sirius remembered doing the same thing for Remus after especially exhausting full moons. Remus knowing Sirius only wore his hair long when he was depressed decided to see if could sooth his pack brother.

"Padfoot, are you ok?"

"Why don't you want this? Us! You used to love me!"

"Oh Siri I still do love you. I just don't want the memories."

"Moons! You just can't avoid it forever. You have to get over James. You realize that Harrys going to be here very soon and that he reminds everyone he meets of James.

Sirius twisted himself so that his stomach was pressed against Remus'. As Sirius looked into the pools of ember that were Remus' eyes he spoke.

"James would be disappointed in you if you ignored Harry."

Tears began to well up in Remus' eyes at the mention of his lost friend.The tears slowly left a trail across his cheeks Sirius could never stand to watch anyone cry so he reached up and wiped the tears from Remus' soft face.

"I have to go get him. What's the address?" Sirius tried to change the subject.

"Number 4 Privet Drive"

Sirius carefully rolled off of Remus not wanting to cause harm to any of his delicate body parts, practically jumped over to the fire place, shouted the address and jumped into the flames. Remus caught the kiss Sirius had blown to him just before he was sucked into the titian flames. He was falling for Sirius hard again.

SBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRL

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.Thats a good thing cause otherwise theyed all be named things like bob and sam and the books would suck anyways J.K owns them.

Come on if you spent all that time reading my short epologue and my poorly written disclaimer surely you can review .My standards are low ten reviews and u get another chapter.I don't even care if all it says is good or if all ten are from the same person with a different account or on people I'm adding the people who add me too alerts and only 2 more people to go.


	2. Remmy the Healer

Sirius tumbled through the Dursleys fireplace only to be greeted by the unforgettable, shrill voice of Petunia Dursley.

"Boy! That's the third plate you've broken today!"

Sirius was stunned to hear how frightened Harry's voice sounded when he apologized to his Aunt.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt P-Petunia. I r-really didn't-"

"Worthless freak! We ought to kill you and dump your body on the street! Be grateful we don't."

Sirius braked like he had crashed into a invisible wall when he witnessed Petunia scoop up the nearest

plate and chuck it at Harry's head. Luckily Harry had the agility of a seeker and managed to move his head out of harms way. The plate instead rammed into Harry's left shoulder and instantly shattered into millions of pieces that embedded themselves into Harry's skin. He let out a single moan and crumpled to the floor in pain. Sirius watched in dread as scarlet blood gushed from his godsons shoulder and neck until he came to his senses and ran over to Harry's side.

Sirius tried to stop Harry's whimpering by pulling the boy's frail body into his lap and cooing comforting words. Sirius felt a liquid running slowly down his wrist towards his hands and soaking his shirt, he then realized that Harry was still bleeding. Sirius scooped up Harry in his arms and placed him on the couch.

"Touch him and I will not hesitate to kill you slow and painfully" Sirius warned Petunia.

She merely replied with a nod of her head not wanting to anger the wizard further.

Sirius bolted up the stairs to garb a few of Harry's things. His room wasn't hard to find seeing as there were about twelve different locks on the door. Sirius turned green at the thought of how long the muggles could lock him up in there. He threw one strong unlocking charm at the door causing the door to fly off its hinges and past him down the stairs. Once in the room Sirius grabbed some of Harry's clothes that probably didn't match , the invisibility cloak, The Marauders Map, Harry's photo album, a pocket Sneakoscope and the pocket knife he had given Harry, he threw all of these items into Harry's trunk and grabbed Hedwig on the way out the door.

"Is Harry ok? Is he coming back?"

Sirius turned to find Dudley Dursley gazing up at him with caring eyes. If he wasn't so fat Sirius would have never recognized him.

"I don't know, probably not." Sirius' voice was filled with anguish.

"Tell him I'm sorry if he doesn't come back and if he's alright tell him I want to see him."

Without another word Sirius rushed down the stairs and scooped Harry up from the chair. Petunia watched as he shouted Grimmauld Place into the fire and departed.As soon as Sirius and Harry stumbled out of the fire and into the living room he called for Remus.

"Remus! Harry is hurt badly!"

Remus who had been relaxing up stairs reading was by the fire in no time.

"Bring him to the loo."

Sirius headed up the stairs while Remus journeyed down the hall. When they reached the bathroom Sirius placed Harry on the counter so that he could see his dripping wounds better. Harry's head slumped forwards onto Sirius' shoulder and he closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning around him.

"Harry you have to stay awake for me."

"But Sirius I'm so sleepy."

Sirius pushed his godson away from his body in a futile attempt to wake him." You can nap later."

Just then Remus walked in arms laden with tweezers, two rolls of bandages, antiseptic, a cup, and a clean cloth.

"He'll wake up when I disinfect his shoulder" At this Harry's eyes popped open and he sat up straight. Remus laughed as he poured warm water into the cup.

"Sirius, can you do this please?"

"But only Remmy knows what to do, he used to be a healer."

Harry had no comment to this; he only stuck his bottom lip out and gave Sirius puppy dog eyes. Sirius gave in with

one single warning to Harry.

"This might hurt. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Harry nodded accepting the pain he was about to endure. Sirius pulled off Harry's shirt gingerly then filled the cup with water.

"Rem should I do this fast or slow?"

"Fast end it sooner rather then later."

"Maybe we should do this in the shower it will be easier to clean up."

"Wow Sirius logical thinking.'

Sirius ignored Remus turning towards Harry.

"Can you walk by yourself?"

"Course."

Harry slid slowly off the counter with the assistance of both Remus and Sirius. His knees buckled under him as he stood by the counter but Remus grabbed him before he toppled over

"Thank you. I'm okay now you can let go."

Remus slowly let go of Harry's arm to make sure he wasn't just bluffing. Harry wobbled over to the shower and pulled it open. Sirius started to help him into the tub but after many failed attempts he slid his arms under Harry's and hoisted him into the bath.

"Maybe we should just spray him with the shower." Sirius looked inquiringly at Remus.

"No that will hurt immensely. I tried that on the cuts Moony gave me and it killed."

"Ok."

While Harry wasn't paying attention Sirius dumped the water over Harry's shoulder.

"Sirius! Ow!"

Sirius smiled apologetically at Harry as Remus passed him the tweezers. Sirius began pulling out shards of the plate from Harry's shoulder. Each time a piece was pulled out Harry gasped and flinched, so did Sirius. By the fifth sliver Harry had tears streaming down his face and his cries echoed off the walls.

"Harry please let Remus do this." Sirius begged the teen.

"No please Siri."

At the name Sirius almost gave in, almost. He sighed audibly then spoke.

"Harry I don't care what you want right now. I'm hurting you, Remus is finishing this."

With that Sirius pulled Remus closer to Harry and pushed the tweezers into his hands. Remus began pulling at the plate bits. Remus pulled a particularly large piece out of Harry's neck causing blood to spill from the newly opened gouge. Sirius gagged and ran out of the room. With many cries of pain but without tears Remus got all the porcelain he could find out of Harry's shoulder and neck.

"Sirius come inside please."

Sirius entered the bathroom slowly scanning from wall to wall to make sure nothing was going to make him heave his breakfast.

"I need you to help me bandage him up." As Remus said this he poured disinfectant on Harry's shoulder causing him to wince." Just hold the bandage while I wrap it."

Together Remus and Sirius began bandaging Harry's wounds. When they finished Harry had one role of soft, brown bandages strapped around his right arm, across his left shoulder, under his right arm, across his back and back around his shoulder. Half a roll encased his neck.

"Good job buddy." Sirius grinned and ruffled Harry's hair making it impossibly messier than before.

"Sirius I didn't do anything."

"Well than I love you."

"You don't know what that means to me."

"Probably not but I have an idea."

godfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfatherSBgodfather

I don't own Harry Potter only the plot. Possibly.I wish I owned My Chemical Romance.

Once again please review.


	3. Morning of StMungos

-1Harry woke the next morning with a throbbing pain in his shoulder and neck but overall he was well rested. Sirius, Harry and Remus had spent most of the night before in Remus and Sirius' room watching a small television. Personally Harry thought Remus and Sirius were much too cuddly to be just friends. The teen winced as he threw off his blanket and looked around the room. It was fairly small but still bigger than his room at Privet Drive. The theme consisted of red and gold walls and bed sheets, muggle women in skimpy bikinis were posted all over the wall. Pain shot through his upper body. Harry groaned and buried his head in the pillow not wanting to go to Sirius or Remus for pain reliever. It was six in the morning they were bound to be asleep, or doing something else. Harry shuddered at the thought; it gave him bad mental images. Harry lay back onto the soft downy sheets and tried to fall asleep. An hour later he gave up on taking a nap and slipped out into the hallway. Harry knocked on the door across from his. A mumbled "Come in" slipped through the door .Harry stepped into the room to see Sirius and Remus curled up together on the bed. The two men's legs were entwined. Remus' head was lying on Sirius' chest and one of his hands was gripping Sirius' shoulder lightly as if he was making sure Sirius wouldn't leave him in the night. His other hand was wrapped around Sirius' waist. Sirius' left hand was buried in Remus' hair with the other he was rubbing his eyes.Harry climbed slowly onto the bed and sat next to Sirius.

"Morning Sirius" Harry whispered so that he wouldn't wake Remus.

"Harry, what's up?"

"I ache Siri."

"Tell Mr. Snuggles over here and he'll be glad to give you something."

Harry leaned over putting his mouth right next to Remus' ear.

"Wake up Mr. Snuggles."

Remus slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Harry before attempting to untangle his legs from Sirius'.

"Prongslet, Padfoot."

"Hello Love."

Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius as he spoke"Sirius I don't know if you might have realized this over the years but love is something you call someone when you're dating them. News Flash were not dating."

"So can I date you Remus?"

"What ever floats you're boat Siri. Now I doubt Harry came in here to watch us cuddle.

"My neck and shoulder hurt."

"How bad is it? Remus inquired as he shuffled over to the bathrooms medicine cabinet.

"Well let's just say that this morning it was a searing, blinding pain that made me want to curl up and die on the floor. Now it hurts so badly that I can't feel my upper body."

Sirius marveled at the large words. "Wow ever think about becoming a reporter, you have great discription. You could rock the Daily Prophet."

"Uh…no I hate reporters."

"Sirius are you that sidetrack able that you can forget your godsons pain?' Remus turned back to the pile of bottles on the counter.

"Sorry Prongslet. I'm new at being a parent."

"You're doing a great job so far Sirius."

Harry smiled encouragingly at his godfather before pulling Sirius into a hug. Sirius didn't respond for a few seconds as he was shocked by the sudden display of affection.When he got over the initial surprise he wrapped his arms gently around the raven haired teen and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank-you Sirius." Harry leaned further into Sirius' grasp.

"For what?"

"Loving me even after I tried to kill you in the Shrieking Shack."

"You don't have to apologize. Nothing you could ever do would stop me from loving you Harry, remember that."

Remus stepped back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt the moment but I have something for the pain. Sirius you might want to get ready if you plan on getting anything accomplished today."

"Where are you going Sirius?" Harry tilted his head at Sirius in confusion.

"I suppose it depends."

"On what?"

"Harry how do you feel about being adopted?"

"By who?"  
"Me of course." Sirius grinned.

"Wa…How…But I thought you were on the run!"

Sirius smacked his forehead and looked at Remus. "I can't believe we forgot to tell him! My name was cleared last week Harry!"

"Snuffles that's so amazing! We could have so much fun together!"

Remus smiled at the duets joy. The fun will have to wait until later. Now Sirius has to head to the ministry. Me and you have to head to St. Mungos to check up your health. If you don't mind going without Sirius that is?"

Harry beamed at Remus. "If you can't trust the man who changed your diapers as a baby who can you trust?"

Remus ruffled Harry's hair and handed him two pills. "Let's get ready. We need to be out of here in an hour if we plan on beating the rush."

Harry proceeded to walk out the door to Sirius' old bedroom. Harry grabbed clothes from his trunk then swallowed the repulsive pills, instantly his body felt much better. Harry then headed to the shower. As Harry turned on the water he remembered what Remus had said about showers and deep cuts not mixing.

Harry walked over to Remus' and Sirius' bedroom where he found Remus laying on his stomach reading a thick book while waiting for Sirius to get out of the shower.

"Remus what you reading?" Harry plopped himself down on the bed next to Remus.

"Um…a book

"Well no way." Harry rolled his eyes. "What's the title?"

"Did you come in here half naked to harass me about my reading material?" Remus teased Harry. "Nice body by the way."

Harry blushed tomato red. "No, how am I supposed to take a shower with my shoulder and neck screwed up?"

"Um…don't I don't know. Just take a shower later."

Harry smiled."Thanks and Remus don't go calling me hot when you're boyfriend is in the next room."

Remus' jaw dropped about ten inches.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh come on you guys so obviously want each other. So Remus get over your denial and start this relationship back up."

"Wait what do you mean by back up?"

"Well I know that back when you were Marauders you guys had a relationship."

"Where do you get this information?"

"Well it's kind of plain to see when there's a picture on Sirius' desk of you two snogging passionately, you guys are so cuddly together, and when I walk into your room I find that you're in a position that suggests you were grinding him last night."

"Ok I'll have you know that there was no grinding last night but yes we were together at Hogwarts. Go get ready."

Harry walked into the bathroom turned off the shower and slipped on clean boxers, a slightly baggy pair of jeans of course inherited from Dudley and a shirt with a snitch on it that had been an early birthday present from the Gryffindor quidditch team. Harry then opened Hedwig's cage and let the poor confined bird fly around the room. Hedwig landed on her masters left arm when he held it out to her. Together they sat on the bed as Harry threw her what was left of the bird food. For many minutes Harry and Hedwig sat in silence until Remus came into the room freshly washed, hair combed, and simple black robes on.

"Are you ready to go Harry?"

"Sure. Where's Sirius."

"He's still in the shower." Remus looked anywhere but Harry's eyes.

"Wait how did you manage to take a shower if he's still in it?...Wait you took a shower with him didn't you!" Harry looked at Remus. His face portrayed everything he was thinking.

Remus nodded, yes. "But we didn't do what I know you're thinking we did."

"So you didn't shag each other senseless up against a bathroom wall?"  
"No that sounds uncomfortable and there wasn't enough time for that anyway ."  
"So you couldn't have had like…a quickie?"

"Harry what's with all the questions about me and Sirius' sex life?"

"I have no idea. Let's just get out of here."

"Sure."

As Harry and Remus passed Sirius' and Remus' closed bedroom door Remus stuck his head in the door. Harry laughed as he heard Sirius scream

"Remus get out I'm trying to get dressed!"

Remus simply replied "Oh come on I just got finished seeing you naked in the shower and now you're getting defensive about your body. Anyway I'm just here to say were leaving and Harry looks sexy without a shirt on."

With this Remus slammed the door shut and ran out of the room. Both Harry and Remus cracked up as they heard Sirius shout "What!"

Harry and Remus fell out of the fireplace at St. Mungos. Remus pulled Harry over to the front desk and explained that they needed an overall check-up and someone to x-ray Harry's shoulder. The witch at the front desk handed Remus a clip board to fill out and instructed them to take a seat. Remus immediately started filling in the forms.

"O.k. Harry two questions. What's your blood type and when was the last time you had a check up?"

"O and never."

Remus filled in the final bits of information and Harry could swear all the while he was muttering obscene things about the Dursleys. Remus brought the clipboard back to the front desk and the lady spoken into a microphone then called a Dr. Driscol down into the lobby. Soon afterwards a doctor in her late twenties walked through the door she had straight, dark black hair that flowed down past he waist and her eyes were a shocking blue. She smiled as she introduced herself.

"Roxanne Marie Driscol, but you can call me Roxy or Anne if you like. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter."

Remus said call me Remus at the same time Harry said call me Harry. Roxanne laughed at their coordination.

"Now Harry I see you've never been to a doctors before so this might take longer than you expected."

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Roxanne Marie Driscol. I don't own the last name Driscol

Review or no fourth chapter where some of Harry's secrets are revealed and Each chapter is a step closer to when Draco come in which should be soon.


	4. Harry's problem

-1Harry and Remus followed Dr. Driscol into a fairly large doctor's office. The walls were light green and jungle animals smuggle and magical covered them.

"Nice decorations." Harry spouted sarcasm during this statement.

Roxanne just smiled "Well I'm usually a pediatrician but seeing as I'm the only one available right now I've agreed to be your healer."

"Thank-you I suppose." Harry and Remus had a seat on a couch while Roxanne sat behind her desk in a swivel chair.  
"Well let's get on with this check up. I think the first question I should be asking is how did you manage to embed a plate in your own body?"

"Um…well my aunt threw it at me."

"She threw a plate at you! That's horrible!"

"Yea but they've treated me like this for as long as I can remember."

"So they abused you? And who is they?"

"My aunt and uncle and yes but my uncle did most of the abusing."

"Could you tell me about it? You don't have to tell anything you don't feel comfortable saying?" Roxanne smiled warmly.

Harry shifted uncomfortably then scooted closer to Remus who placed an arm around his charge.

"First of all they never fed me properly. Well when I was three Vernon, my uncle had the bright idea to lock me in a cupboard when he was angry, or if I did accidental magic or basically if anything went wrong in life. Eventually the cupboard under the stairs became my bedroom. I don't think that Petunia ever really meant to hurt me cause she never put me in my cupboard for herself. Sometimes if she became irritated with me she would say 'Please go to your cupboard' but she never usually hit me, that was Vernons job. Almost every day Vernon would whip me with his belt. I still have most of the scars." Harry let out a long shuddering sigh from the painful memories.

"Prongslet you know you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No it's okay Moony. It got really bad when I got my Hogwarts letter. My family thought they could stomp my magic out of me and Vernon got really mad at me when they found out they couldn't so he beat me so badly that I blacked out for a while. After Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley he settled for ignoring me. I think he was so annoyed by me that he drove me to the platform just to get rid of me. I dreaded going back there each summer so I tended not to go home for Christmas and I was always desperate to find a way out of the place for the summer. When I threatened them with magic after the first year they made sure to keep me in the smallest spare room instead of the cupboard. Then this summer as soon as I got to the Dursleys house Vernon threw me into my room and gave me along list of chores just like always. The next day they didn't feed me. They just expected me to cook them breakfast then head straight outside and begin working. My uncle didn't think I was planting the flowers I had just brought quick enough and he got even more upset when he saw I had been planting lilies. I was probably begging for a beating when I brought lilies. I knew they hated my mum I don't know why I brought lilies. Anyway Vernon took the shovel and started ripping the lilies to shreds then he turned to me and rammed the shovel down over my hand. I think it's broken."

Remus looked at Harry in horror." Wait! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Slipped my mind I suppose."

Roxanne ended this conversation. "Harry do you mind if I just take a look at the scars, maybe take some pictures. I think we might be able to make a case against the Dursleys and send them to prison."

"Do you think we could just send Vernon to prison? If Vernon and Petunia are sent away then Dudley my cousin won't have any parents and I know from experience that it sucks not to have parents. Besides Petunia never meant anything she did. In fourteen years all she's ever done to me is slap me once and throw a plate at me. Not half as bad as Vernon."

"I think that can be arranged."

Harry pulled off his shirt as Roxanne searched around for a camera. Roxanne walked over to Harry with the camera and started snapping photos of his bruised back. Roxanne reached for Harrys arm.

"I rather you didn't do that." Roxanne just looked at Harry strangely and flipped over his arm so that his wrist was facing upwards. Remus gasped as he saw the deep, straight cuts that lined Harrys wrists all the way up to his elbows.

"Those look rather self inflicted." Roxanne didn't bother keeping her voice from showing Harry what she thought about the cuts.

Harry looked at his shoes. "They are."

"Harry as your healer I'm telling you that cutting is not healthy and you've got to stop."  
"Roxy, I know that and I've been trying to stop forever but I haven't cut in three days. Right now I'm fighting the urge to slice my writs open with the nearest sharp thing!"

Remus looked concerned as he spoke" Pup why do you want to cut?"  
"Think about it Remus! Just think! I have no parents, the whole world expects me to defeat Voldemort, I was being abused, I had no friends for eleven years, and I've had no one to tell this to!"

Harry leaned into Remus and sighed.

"My life sucks shit."

"Right now maybe but when you get home today you'll probably find that your godfather has adopted you so no more abuse and right now you have better friends than you could ask for."

"Roxanne cut in. "Harry if you ever need someone to talk to and no one else is there then you're always welcome to call me. At the end of this I'll give you my number, for now we should go on with this check up so you can put your shirt on for now."

Remus handed Harry his shirt and Harry slipped it on.

"Harry if you don't mind sitting up on this table."

Harry stepped over to Roxanne and then climbed up onto a cold metal table. Harry waited while Roxanne increased the sound of his heart beat with a non-verbal spell. The process was repeated with his lungs. After Dr. Driscol was happy with Harry's breathing and heart rate she moved on to getting his weight. As Harry stood on the scale Roxanne shook her head. Harry then questioned.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry you're almost fifteen you should be weighing around one hundred fifteen pounds but you only weigh ninety-five pounds. That's twenty pounds under weight, malnutrition. Other then that, the plate and wrist you seem fine. Were going to fix all that now."

Remus who had been looking on with unease spoke. "Do think some of that might be because he hasn't eaten breakfast yet?"

"I don't know but I'd like for you guys to go and get a good breakfast after we fix your shoulder and wrist. Harry pass me your wrist. For now were just going to put it in a muggle splint. "

Harry passed Roxanne his arm and she waved her wand over his wrist. Two pieces of thin wood were place on both sides of his wrist and medical tape wound itself around his arm. Roxanne who was satisfied by the splint then ordered Harry and Remus to follow her. After many turns down a hallway they came to a door, all three of them stepped in. Inside there was a giant glass window.

"Harry if you could just step behind the glass."

Harry did as he was told and was amazed to find that his skin went completely clear. He could see his blood running through his veins. Roxanne approached Harry and stared at his shoulder eventually she broke the silence.

"There's only one piece in there but it's pretty deep down. Think you would be able to handle it if I made an incision and pulled the plate out?"

"I assure you I would be overjoyed if you cut me."

"Harry you're going to make Remus sick." Roxanne laughed. "But since this is the one exception to cutting I'll go ahead with it."

Roxanne grabbed a scalpel and made a cross shaped incision over where the plate bit was. Harry sighed in contentment.

"Merlin! Harry stop being so pleased about this it's creepy." Remus looked like he was going puke everywhere

"Sorry Remus but I can't help but like it."

Roxanne then found the bit of porcelain and pulled it out with tweezers."

"Am I better now? Can we go eat?" Harry looked ready to run out of the room and swallow the nearest plate of food or the nearest edible thing.

"Soon, I just have to close up this wound but we'll do that back in my office.

The three people walked back to Roxanne's office. When they were inside she charmed a string and needle to give Harry stitches while she talked to Remus.

"Remus, I'm giving Harry bruise healing paste and Murtlap essence. The Murtlap essence put on his neck, shoulder and probably his wrists as well every night before he goes to bed. The bruise healing paste is exactly what it sounds like every night before bed put it on his bruises. You guys can go eat seeing as the stitches are finished. When you get back tell the receptionist and she'll know where I am."

Harry and Remus walked out the door then out into muggle London but not before Remus left his robes in Roxanne's office stating that muggles look at him weird when he has robes on.

"So Harry know what you want to eat?"

"Are there burgers anywhere around here?

"Yea course."

Harry and Remus walked two blocks down the street to a small building on the corner. Remus held the door open for Harry and they stepped inside.

"Do you know what you want?"  
"A cheeseburger with only the burger, cheese, lettuce, and ketchup."

Remus shot Harry a funny look and shook his head.

"What?"  
"Nothing Prongslet."

Remus ordered Harry's burger and got a milkshake for himself. They sat down at a round table and begin eating. After moments of silence Remus spoke.

"Prongslet, if you don't mind me asking what did you cut with?"

"Sirius is going to kill me if he hears this but I used the penknife he gave me last year."

"You're right he probably will kill you. You know the only reason he gave it to you was because it was a present to him from James."

"Remus please don't tell Sirius that I cut."

"Sorry he's expecting to hear about everything that happened on this trip. And besides it's not my place to withhold information."

"Fine lets just head back okay?"

Harry and Remus headed back into St. Mungos lobby and questioned the receptionist about Dr.Driscols whereabouts.

"She's having lunch in the café."

They thanked the witch and headed off to the café.

"Remus how do you even know where the café is?"

"I used to work here remember."

They spotted Roxanne cleaning up her lunch at one of the many tables."

"Hello guys I see your back. We can head off now."

The three of them headed back to Roxanne office where she weighed Harry again.

"Well you've gained one pound. What did you eat?

"A cheese burger with cheese, ketchup and lettuce."

Roxanne shoot him a funny look and turned her head to his prescription paper.

"Harry I'm adding on vitamin pills. You have to take them along with every meal. Make sure that you have three meals a day and I want you to eat until you're full but don't eat so much that you throw up. Maybe I should give Skele-gro as well to heal your wrist? Yes I will. Remus remember to give him this Skele-gro when he goes to bed tonight. I want to see you back here sometime soon for a check-up, but I'll owl you when I think of a date and time."

Remus grabbed his robe off the couch and Harry and Remus walked back to the fireplace and one after the other they flooed back to Grimmauld Place. The two wizards walked into the living room to find Sirius curled up on the couch attempting to fill out Harry's adoption papers.

"Harry I need your help filling out these papers."

"Sad Siri you can't even fill out your own godsons adoption papers. You're a disgrace to the Black name." Harry faked disappointment.

"Sirius replied with a grin. "Always have been always will be."

Harry sat next to Sirius and rested his head on Sirius' shoulders.

"What do you need to know?"

"Which way you swing, if you're a virgin, your height, weight."

"What! I'm not answering that !"

"Harry you just sold yourself out on one of those. I assume your bi because if you were straight you would say and I know that you've kissed Cho Chang. So now that you're out of the closet please tell me you're a virgin."

"I'm am Siri and why do they need to know that?"

"I have no clue Harry. I suppose so that if we fill this out together I get to know you better."

"Oh, Harry one more thing what do you want your last name to be?"

"Siri would you mind if I kept it Potter. My last name is like almost the only thing I have left of my parents."

"Of course it's nice having a Potter around and Harry Black doesn't a very good ring to it. I just need you to sign here." Sirius handed Harry the quill and parchment. Harry signed the parchment and gave it back to Sirius.

"Could you get Hedwig so that I can send this to the ministry?"

"Yes"

Harry ran all the way up the stairs to Sirius' room and placed Hedwig on his good arm. He walked slowly down back to Sirius and Remus. Harry watched as Sirius tied the large roll of parchment to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way out the window.

"I suppose that you want to hear about the healers?" Remus sat down on the other side of Sirius.

"Please."

"Well there's good news, bad news, more good news, more bad news, more good ne-"

"Just tell me what happened Remus."

"Well Harry's hand is broken but were giving him skele-gro for it tonight so it'll be better in the morning. Harry's shoulder is sown up and we have to put Murtlap essence on it every night before he goes to bed. Harry's also has malnutrition but were going to try and fix it with vitamin pills and good food. You already know about the bruises and we got some bruise healing paste for that. He has to take two pills with every meal for the malnutrition. And one more thing…Harry do you want to tell him?"

Harry sighed then flipped his arm over so that Sirius could see the cuts he had made. When Sirius opened his mouth to lecture Harry he was interrupted.

"Sirius I don't need the why cutting is bad talk I've already gotten it twice today. I promise I'm not going to cut again."

"Alright Harry but just know I'm going to be checking your wrists every day."

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Remus handed Harry a catalog. "Harry why don't you go pick a room and some furniture. Only rules are that it has to be on the same floor as our bedroom and it can't be Sirius' old room. We'll be up with you in a bit."

Harry looked knowingly at Remus and walked up the stairs leaving the two Marauders alone.

"Siri I'm sorry I pushed you away when you kissed me yesterday. I mean it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

"Why are you apologizing Rem?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend again."

Sirius responded by pulling Remus onto his lap and wrapping his arms around Remus' smaller frame. Remus crashed his lips onto Sirius's receiving a soft, contented sigh in return. Sirius begin nibbling on Remus' bottom lip causing the wolf to gasp. Sirius seeing an opportunity plunged his tongue into Remus' mouth and began massaging Remus' tongue with his own. The two lovers explored each others mouth. Sirius wanting more contact lifted Remus' shirt. Remus pulled his shirt back down.

"Remmy what's wrong?"

"Nothing Siri but we have Harry upstairs so we don't have time to go that far. We will later though. Promise."

Remus pecked Sirius on the cheek before heading up the stairs with his lover close behind .

Whereisdracowhereisdracowhereisdracowhereisdracowherisdracowhereisdraco

I know you guys are wondering where is Draco. He's coming soon but only if you review

I don't own Harry Pott…..zzzzzzzzzzzz


	5. Draco

They found Harry sitting on the wooden floor of the bedroom across the hallway and doors down from their room. He had a whole order form filled out and was still adding one more item to his list.

Remus sat on the wooden floor next to Harry.

"Hello pup you went through that fast."

"Hello Moons you guys shagged fast."

Sirius grinned. "It's a talent we acquired in between classes in random broom closets."

Remus slapped Sirius playfully on the arm." Siri you're going to scar the poor boy for life…but then again this is the same kid who asked me if I was shagged up against a bathroom wall this morning."

"Harry what kind of furniture did you pick?" Sirius read the order form over Harry's shoulder.

"Well I picked a bunch of silver and blue stuff cause I figure I'm going to be seeing red and gold stuff for the next three years at school so why should I come home to it."

"Cool color scheme. I like it. We can send out this order form when Hedwig gets back and pick up the stuff later."

Sirius put the form in an envelope and placed it in his pocket.

"Harry I was thinking, did you want to go to Privet Drive and get the rest of your stuff?"

"I suppose so, I would like my broom back."

"Let's go then."

Sirius and Harry approached the fireplace and both shouted number four Privet Drive into the flames. Seconds later they stepped out into the Dursley's orderly living room.

Dudley walked around the corner and threw himself at his cousin.

"Harry! I'm so sorry mum did that to you, she's been worried sick about you since you left."

"What? Are you sure you're talking about Petunia, as in my mums' sister?"

"Yes, she didn't say anything but I can't tell that she's really concerned. It's just like whenever I stay out really late and she waits for me on the couch."

"Alright then make sure that you tell her I'm okay. I'm going to get my stuff." Harry started up the stairs."

"You mean your leaving for the summer already?"

"No, I'm moving out of this hell-hole for good and in with my godfather and his lover."

Harry called his godfather upstairs.

"Sirius I need you to help me pack."

"Course. Dudley are you helping or what?"  
"Oh yea I will."

Together the three of them gathered all of Harry's possessions into plastic garbage bags. The whole thing took about two hours.

"Well I suppose this is good-bye." Dudley gave Harry a weak smile as Harry and Sirius steeped over too the fire place his pockets filled with shrunken bags. After Sirius disappeared into the flames Harry smiled back.

"Maybe not forever Dudley."

He then stepped into the flames for himself. When Harry stepped through the flames he was met with the sight of Sirius straddling Remus. The two men's clothed chests were touching and their lips were locked in a passionate, love filled kiss.

"Wow Sirius you remind me of a dog in heat. I leave you alone for a second with your mate and you straddle him."

"Well Remus isn't exactly a uke, he could have flipped us over at any time."

"Yet you continue to straddle me Love."

Sirius pushed himself off of Remus and instead sunk into the couch behind the wolf and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist.

"Prongslet what do you want to do seeing as you don't want to watch me straddle Moony and I've already sent off your order with Hedwig?"

"Think we could go for a walk?"

"Sounds great." Remus grinned at Harry as he pulled Sirius up from the couch.

The three of them found themselves walking along a deserted road that Sirius had led them onto.

"Sirius just because I said I wanted to go for a walk it doesn't mean I want to end up on some weird abandoned road with only fields and no houses."

"Well excuse me mister why are you trying to turn on your boyfriend when we could be walking."

Remus laughed at the pair. Sirius pointed a finger at Remus.

"Don't you laugh mister I'm too sexy for my own good."

"Sirius I never even said I was too sexy for my own good and Harry never said anything about me being turned on so I really don't know what your talking about."

"Whatever let's just get off this road since you guys don't like it."

Sirius faked a sob and turned around. Remus and Harry shook their heads a followed Sirius back down the street. As they were walking the sun began to set. Sirius grabbed Remus' and Harry's wrists and pulled them down with him on the grass. Harry landed on the ground with a thud.

"Sirius what are we doing?"

"Watching the sunset." Remus and Sirius answered together.

"I suppose you guys do this a lot."

Remus scooted closer to Sirius." Yeah Padfoot, Prongs and I started this in our first year. Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, before he could speak Remus answered his unspoken question." The rat never came along. It was something special between just us."

Sirius rested his head on Remus' shoulder as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and stars shone instead. "Remmy where's Sirius, in the sky I mean."

Remus put his head right next to Sirius' as he reached for his hand then pointed to a star almost right above their head using Sirius' hand.

"Prongslet you wanna see?"

"Sure Padfoot."

Sirius pulled the reluctant teen closer to him and grabbed his hand showing him where Sirius was just like Moony had for him. The small family spent quiet a while outside gazing at the heavens. When it started getting late Sirius turned to Harry.

"Prongslet are you ready to go?" Sirius smiled as he saw his godson sleeping peacefuly in his arm just like he had as a baby. Just then Harry sat up.

"Who said that?"

"I asked if you were ready to go."

"No not that someone said I'm stuck."

"I didn't hear anything kid."

"There it is again."

"No, Prongslet I still only hear the wind, a dog, hissing, and cars on the road.

Realization dawned on Harry. "Snakes of course." Harry wandered off over the hill in search of the hissing.

"Harry! Where are you going? Come back."

"Don't worry Siri I'll be right back."

Harry crawled along the ground hissing in Parseltounge "Where are you. I'll help you?" Harry heard a faint hissing "Here I need to leave before he comes back."

"Who?"

"A person he captured me in my home land then took me on a long trip to here but I've escaped for now."

Harry found a beautiful black snake with an orange almost gold stripe down it's back. It's stomach was a yellow that shimmered like the sunrise. Harry reached out to untangle the helpless creature from the wire that entrapped it but the snake hissed in protest."

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

"How is it that you speak my language?"  
"I don't know if I can tell you that. But if you come with me I'll take care of you."

Harry held out his arm and let the snake coil around it. He then headed back over to Remus and Sirius.

"Fuck! Harry what are you doing?"

"Well Sirius I was hoping to keep this snake."

"Are you nuts kid! We can not keep a potentially dangerous snake in our house, which is already infested by Merlin knows what!"

"Please Sirius?" Harry shook his head so that his hair fell over his face, stuck his lower lip out under his top one. Looking up at Sirius and Remus he made his eyes really big and spoke in a small voice.

"Please."

"Well Remus what do you think?"

"I really don't even have an answer to this so seeing as you're his dad you should answer him."

"You are no help at all. I don't even know why I keep you around."

"Sirius can I keep it?"  
"Those are the words every parent dreads hearing. That and 'can I have bail money'.

"That's rich coming from my godfather who happens to have been in Azkaban for thirteen years."  
"Fine Harry, but you need to keep it under control and take care of it. Got it?"  
"Thank you Sirius. I love you!"  
"I would hope so Harry."

"Sirius, Harry needs to eat. Let's go home."

"Sorry for keeping you out so late Harry. Are you hungry?"  
"It's okay Siri and a little bit."

"What do you want to eat Pup?"  
"Pizza!"

"Sounds good. There's a store right around here."

Harry, Remus and Sirius headed back down the desolate street. All the while Sirius and Remus kept a notable bit away from Harry and his pet. Harry reached to pull open the door the pizza shop but Remus stopped him.

"Harry this is a muggle shop. I doubt the people in there will get along with your new friend."

"Remus it's just a small snake and I'll keep him wrapped around my arm. Promise."

Harry flashed Remus an award-winning smile.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get kicked out of here for good."  
Harry just held open the door for Remus and Sirius before entering for himself. They walked up to the line and waited behind a teenage girl with brown hair.

"What do you want Prongslet?"

"I don't know, anything really."  
Sirius opened his mouth his eyes ablaze with excitement but Remus cut him off."

"No Sirius we are not having pizza with mushrooms and crushed Twinkies on it."

"Sirius! You actually eat that?" Remus nodded at the teen.

"James did too."

"I have such sick dad's."

Sirius grinned at Harry "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, you loved it as a baby."

Harry walked away and sat at a table not wanting to lose his appetite while he waiting for his food. Right then he caught a little boy starring at his arm with his mouth open. He just smiled at him. The boy walked over to him after glancing over his shoulder.

"You have a snake."  
"Yep."  
"What's its name?"  
"I suppose it doesn't have one yet."  
What's your name?"  
"Harry."  
"I'm Cole. I'm four. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."  
"Really, my sister's fourteen, she's a girl." Cole pointed to the girl at the counter." Harry laughed.

"Really."  
"Can I hold your snake?"  
"I don't know what would your sister say?"

"Nothing."  
"Oh I'm very sure. Why don't you go ask her?"  
"Okay!"  
Harry watched as Cole tapped his sister on the shoulder. She looked down at him as he spoke then gave him a short answer."  
"She wants to know if it bites or poisonous. " Harry shook his head no and Cole turned to his sister and gave her thumbs up. Harry passed the snake over to the small boy with a hissed warning not to bite or be scared to the snake. The girl paid for her food then brought it over to the table.

"Thank you for watching my brother. I'm not very good at keeping an eye on him."  
"Wasn't a problem he was good. What's your name?"

"Azalea Vibbard and you are?"  
"Harry."  
"Happen to have a last name?" Azalea laughed.

"Potter."  
"Wow really!" Azalea reached her hand up and pushed back Harry's bangs revealing his scar. Harry sighed, just another fan girl."  
"Sorry. I would expect every one doing that to you gets bothersome?"

"Yea but I'm getting used to it."  
"Is the food as Hogwarts really as amazing as everyone says?"  
"Yea it's amazing and I know how to get into the kitchens so even more food for me and my friends."

"I go to Beauxbatons. They expect us to be all healthy there and eat nice regulated portions of food."  
Sirius walked up to the three kids holding the pizza.

"Prongslet who's your friend?"  
"Sirius this is Azalea Vibbard and her brother Cole. Azalea, Cole meet my godfather and dad Sirius Black who I assume you already know."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black."  
"You too and you can call me Sirius."  
Remus approached the four people. "Hello Azalea and Cole. Are we ready to go?"

"Hello Remus." Cole and Azalea spoke in unison.

Harry looked at Remus. "How do you know them?"  
"I sometimes watch Cole when his family's out."

Cole tugged at Azaleas sleeve. "Can we go home Zale? I'm hungry."

"Yes Cole were leaving now."  
Together the two families walked back to Grimmauld Place. Remus and Sirius waved goodbye to Azalea and Cole as Harry got his pet back from Cole. Azalea and Cole headed down the street to their own home. While Harry and Sirius set the table Remus went and fetched Harry's medicine. Remus filled a glass with water and handed Harry his pill. Harry looked at Remus sadly.

"Do I really have to take these?"  
Sirius sighed. "Harry just do it."

"Fine meany."  
"Harry I am shocked and appalled by your language." Sirius dramatically clutched at his heart."  
Remus shook his head. "Sirius you're such a child."

Sirius just grinned. When they looked over at Harry he had already begun eating so they dug in as well. Half an hour later they had finished eating.

"Harry why don't you name the snake because it can't just go around without a name."  
"Okay then. Harry picked up the snake from where it was wrapped around a chair leg. Remus and Sirius looked at him expectantly as he thought. "I think I'll name it Panic, Pan for short."  
"Umm… may I ask why?"

"Because Remus you thought that it would cause panic, and it sounds cool."

Remus laughed. From the living room you could hear the fire roar to life. Seconds later the kitchen door burst open revealing Professor Snape. Remus opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by the potions master.

"I need you to take Draco there's a Death Eater meeting at my house at midnight and he needs to be out by then."

Harry was one confused teenager.  
" Why is he at your house and why can't he just go home?"  
Sirius spoke up. "Because Harry his parents have been captured by Voldemort because he found out they were spies for the light and his manor has been taken over by Death Eaters. Now we need to get him here quickly."

Harry was pushed into the living room then into the flames. He stumbled out into Snapes living room right behind Remus and Sirius. He could see a tussled blonde head of hair poking out from under a blanket on the couch. Snape walked over to the head and gave the blond hair a hard tug. Draco screamed.

"Don't do that Severus! You scared me half to death."  
"Well if you don't get packed and out of here in an hour then you'll be scared the rest of the way to death by Death Eaters without a doubt."

"Shit. I'm so dead."

"Yup we need to get you packed."

Snape led them to Draco's room. His door was painted florescent orange and had the word Draco's Room written on it in purple letters. Horribly drawn pictures of dragons covered the rest of the door. Harry burst out laughing.

"Nice door Malfoy."

"Shut up Potter I was four when I painted this. I thought it looked good at the time."

"Sure Malfoy. Of course you were."  
Draco scowled. "At least I have parents that would let me paint a door this color."  
"Correction Malfoy you _had _parents. Now you can't tease me about not having parents because the tables are turned. I have a dad and you don't have anything."  
Harry burst out laughing again while Draco scowled and walked inside his room. Without a word everyone began packing Draco's things. The silence was broken by Snape.  
"Draco where's Thuban?"

"Um… I'll go look for him."

Every one continued to pack while Draco was gone. Soon Draco came back.

"Sev I can't find him."

"Draco I can't believe you lost him already."

"Sorry."

Snape shook his head and sighed. "Just take Potter and have him help you look."

Harry was dragged out of the room and into the garden.  
"Malfoy who or what is Thuban?"

"My kitten."  
"…"  
"What? Is there a problem with me liking kittens?"  
"What's he look like Malfoy?"

"He's black with one white ear and green eyes."

"Come on then."  
Harry and Draco walked along together for fifteen minutes before Draco flopped down on the grass in exasperation. He covered his face with both of his hands and let out a strangled cry. Harry sat down beside him and pulled his hand away from his face hesitantly.

"Malfoy?"

"Fuck Potter you can fight the Dark Lord multiple times but you can't find my cat."  
"Fine then! I just remembered I have something that will find Thuban in seconds but since you're going to be that way…"

Draco jumped up pulling Harry with him. "Do it."

Harry raised his arm with Pan on it up to his mouth and hissed at the reptile before setting it down on the lush grass. Pan slithered off into the night with Harry and Draco following behind. Eventually they halted at a bush. Draco raised its branches to find a small kitten curled up in a ball sleeping.  
"Thuban!" Draco scooped up the protesting feline and gave it a small squeeze.  
"Malfoy we should head back inside before we get every one killed."  
"Sure Potter."  
The two boys headed back inside where they found Remus shrinking Draco's furniture

"Where's Severus?"  
"Putting on his Death Eater robes. It's almost midnight, are you guys ready to go?"

Both boys nodded silently. Snape ran into the room with his robes swishing as always.

"You all need to get out of here Death Eaters have begun arriving on the grounds and they are approaching the house."

Every one ran over to the fireplace as Remus and Sirius flooed away with Draco's belongings Snape bid good bye to his godson.

"Good bye Draco. I'll try and come see you if I can but don't get your hopes up. Please be good for Lupin and Black and don't fight with Potter."

Draco threw his arms around his godfather. "Yes Severus. I love you."

"I love you too Draco. Go!"  
Harry shouted the address into the flames then pushed Thuban and Draco through before going through himself. The last thing he heard was a knock on Snapes front door. Sirius grabbed Harry's arm as he came through the fire and sat him down on the couch next to Draco.

"I want you both to apologize for everything you've ever done or said to each other since the first time you met."

"Siri you've got to be kidding! We'll be up all night talking about all the fucking shit he's done to me."  
Remus frowned at Harry. "Watch your language please."

"Sorry Moony."

"Harry what is your problem with questioning the few things I tell you to do?"  
"Sorry Sirius. Fine then get on with it."  
"Why do I have to go first?"  
"Because you started it!"

"Liar!"  
"Am not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
Before Harry could reply Sirius thumped him lightly over the head. "Both of you please! You're going to drive us mad!"

"Fine then where do you want me to start?"

"Madame Malkins."

"What did I do there!"

"You insulted my first ever friend by calling him a drunk and a savage!"

"Well he is!"

Remus shook his head we're not getting anywhere like this. Why don't you start by making a deal that you will apologize sincerely without any other comments."  
"Alright then Malfoy you owe me an apology."

"I'm very sorry that I ever insulted Hagrid."  
"Thank you. I have an idea how about instead of taking turns we say sorry then every thing we've ever done."

"Ok. Do you want to start."  
"Sure. I'm sorry that in first year I turned down your friendship, if you can call it that. And in second year we thought that you were Sytherins heir so I turned into Crabbe or Goyle using Polyjuice and interrogated you."

Everyone spoke at the same time. "What!"

Sirius looked at Harry in shock. "Harry James Potter! It is illegal to take Polyjuice potion before you are thirteen!"  
"So it's illegal to break out of Azkaban at any age and it's not like I can take it back now."

"But Harry how could you!"  
"Nothing happened! Just forget it and move on. And I'm sorry that I said you should attach an arm to your broom and have it catch the snitch for you. That's it I think. Go Malfoy."

"Where to start?"  
"How about you apologize for insults in general then individual incidents."  
"Okay I'm sorry for insulting you every chance I get and for pretending to want to duel with you after hours then sending Filch after you. Then trying to kill you during the Dueling tournament and making do my ingredients in potions when I had my arm in a sling. And making those Potter Stinks badges and making bets on how long you'd last in the Triwizard Tournament. Is that it?"

"No."  
"What else is there?"  
Harry stared down at his lap and whispered "On the train when you were insulting Cedric, said we on the wrong side."

Draco spoke apprehensively "Was that really that insulting to you?"  
Harry looked up at Draco with anger in his eyes "Yes! He was my boyfriend! That's why we were helping each other through the tasks. If it wasn't for me he'd still be alive!"

"Sorry I didn't know. If I had I would have never said anything."

Harry just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut willing the tears not to fall. Sirius came over to Harry and wrapped his arm around the small teen.

"Do you need anything?"  
"No I'm okay Sirius. I just I want to go to bed now."  
"Sure. Do mind sleeping with Draco until we get your furniture?"

"No that's fine."

Remus smiled at Draco. "Come on you need to pick a room."

While Draco picked a room Remus and Sirius gave Harry his Skele-gro which caused a slight tingling sensation in his wrist and then helped Harry put all of his ointments on.

They found Draco a room two doors away from Remus and Sirius. Remus took all of Draco shrunken furniture out of his pocket.

"Where do you want this stuff?"  
"Anywhere is fine."  
Remus sat the miniature furnishings on the floor and then brought them back to their normal sides.

"Good night. By the way you guys should probably call each other by your first names."

He then shut the door

Harry and Draco slipped their pajamas on, turned off the light, then they both cuddled down under the covers. After a drawn out moment of silence Harry heard silent sobs so he reached over and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Mal- Draco are you okay?"

"N- no."  
"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."  
"Oh come on people don't cry for no reason."  
"Well I do."

"Tell me please. I want to help."  
"Fine. I miss my parents really badly. Happy?"  
"I know exactly how you feel Draco."

"I know."  
"Come here."  
"What?"

Harry just shook his head and rolled over towards Draco then wrapped his arms around the blonde. Draco tried to shove him off but Harry held on tighter.

"It's okay if you want to cry Draco."

Draco rolled towards Harry and buried hid head in the other boy's chest. Draco's body shook with his cries. Eventually he cried himself to sleep in Harry's arms with Harry falling asleep soon after.

dracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoisheredracoishere

Yay the dude you've all been waiting for is here. And I know the formats messed but I don't plan on fiing it anytime soon.

I don't own it. Review please


	6. Draco's First Day

Harry finished pulling a pair of jeans on and then went to go answer Sirius' knock at the bedroom door.

"Morning Prongslet. Moony made breakfast so when ever you guys are ready come to the kitchen and eat."

"Okay, I suppose I'll just wake Malfoy and we'll be right there Siri."

"You know Harry, Draco has a first name. Ever think of using it?"

"Fine then I'll wake Draco."

Sirius smiled at Harry and turned to return downstairs closing the door behind himself. Harry walked over to the bed and tapped the blond on the shoulder.

"Malfoy wake up." Draco pushed Harry's arm off and rolled over. "Oh come on. It's time to eat." Draco just mumbled something that sounded like 'go away Potter'.

Harry climbed onto the bed then started jumping up and down on it. Draco sat up climbed off the bed.

"Okay you can stop that. I'm up."  
Harry stopped jumping and stepped off the bed. "Remus and Sirius want us downstairs for breakfast."

"Lead the way." Harry headed down the stairs and through the living room. He reached out for the door knob to the kitchen then thought better of it and knocked instead.

"Sirius and Remus we would like to enter the kitchen and not be disturbed today."

Remus' voice floated through the door. "If you enter now we can't make any promises so just hold on."

Rustling and chairs scraping across the floor sounded from behind the door.

"You can come in now."

Harry and Draco opened the wooden door and stepped into the kitchen to find Sirius and Remus sitting innocently at the table filled with food.

"Guys could you not shag in here? This is where we eat."

Sirius grinned and pulled Harry into a hug. "We will try and restrain ourselves but no promises."

"Oh bloody hell. Now I can't even walk freely in my own home."

"Sorry kid."

Harry flopped down in a chair. Remus passed Harry his pills, looking at him pointedly.

Harry looked pleadingly at Remus. "Remus don't."

"Harry please. I don't want to have to go through this every day before every meal so just do it."

"In front of Malfoy?"  
"Yes Harry."

"Sirius tell Remus not to make me."

"Prongslet do what Remus tells you to."

Harry pouted and put the pills in his mouth. He reached for his glass of orange juice and downed it in one gulp. Harry crossed his arms and sank down in his chair.

"Merlin Harry you're acting like a child." Sirius reprimanded his godson.

"Finally I get the chance to act my age."

"Oh don't go there Harry. You know that you're always the one putting yourself in these dangerous situations.

Harry averted his eyes from Sirius and sank further down in his chair. "Go screw yourself Black. I hate everyone going around saying I have a fucking hero complex.

Sirius shot Harry a hurt look. "Harry James Potter! I don't ever want to hear you say that to anyone ever again!" Harry didn't reply. "Do you understand me?"

"Whatever Sirius."

"I am done with you and your bad attitude Potter."

Sirius roughly pushed his chair back and stormed out of the kitchen. Remus looked on after Sirius then threw bacon, eggs and pancakes onto Harry's plate.

"Eat."

Remus followed Sirius out into the hall. Sirius was leaning with his back against the wall with his hands covering his face.

"Sirius, what up?"

"I can't do this anymore Remus and it's only my third day as a parent. Remus do you want him?"

"Not at the moment Siri but not because I don't love him, because when you signed up for godfather you should have expected something like this and now you have to fix it."

"I did expect this but I don't know how to handle it. It's not fair that I don't get the chance to practice by starting with something easy, like telling him not to draw on the walls. And now I've got an angst ridden teenager that I don't know what to do with."

"Poor Siri. I know you weren't expecting a depressed cutter for a kid but just talk to him about everything and maybe he'll open up to you. By the way he probably didn't mean what he said."

"Thanks Remmy. You can always make me feel better."

There was a long silence where the two men stared at each other before Sirius spoke. "Remus?"

"Yes?"  
"What do I say when I go back into the kitchen?"  
"Just tell him to forget anything that happened for the moment but that you want to talk to him later on."

"I love your intelligence Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Good to know that you'd love me even if I wasn't smart."

Sirius just pecked Remus on the cheek and walked through the kitchen door. Remus followed Sirius seconds later. They both sat down in their chairs. For quite a while all that was heard was the scraping of forks and knives against plates until Harry spoke up.

"Am I in trouble Sirius?"

"For now, no. Just forget about it for now but I want to talk to you later and I have to check what said I would yesterday as well."

Harry turned up his wrists so that his cuts were revealed, a few were dripping. Draco chocked on his orange juice.

"Fuck Potter! How can you do that to yourself?"

"Usually with something sharp and one of my hands Malfoy."

"Angst much?"

"Yes."

Sirius pressed a paper towel to Harry's wrist "Harry come wash that blood off before it drips in your food."

Remus dropped his fork in disgust. "Thanks for ruining my appetite Padfoot."

"No problem baby." Sirius spoke as he led Harry over to the sink and washed the blood off of his wrists. "That okay Harry?" Harry nodded. "Harry I thought you said you weren't going to cut anymore."

"I didn't." Sirius looked at him skeptically. "Well I did but it was small and it didn't even bleed. These I must have brushed against something so they reopened."

Sirius spoke as he pulled bandages from a drawer. "I'm going to wrap this up for you. Alright?" Harry just nodded. Sirius wrapped Harry's wrist gently. "Go finish your food kid." They both sat down and continued eating. Eventually all the food was eaten and Remus was magically washing the dishes. Sirius looked at the two teens sitting at the table silently and made a suggestion.

"Harry why don't you and Draco bring your pets in here so Remus and I can feed them?"

"Alright. Is Hedwig still out?"

"Yes."

"Really? She's usually back from wherever she is by morning."

Remus smiled at Harry. "Don't worry about it pup. She was sent out twice in one night so she probably just stopped to sleep somewhere. She'll be back."

"Hope so. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Together Draco and Harry went to get their pets from the living room. Harry hissed for Pan while Draco looked for Thuban under couches.

"I can't find him."

"Again Malfoy!"

Harry hissed to Pan so he would find Thuban for them.

"Umm Malfoy Pan says he's on top of the bookshelf."

"What! How are we supposed to get him down from there?"

"We? I've done my part."

"Oh you haven't done anything git! It was the snake."

"Maybe you should watch over your pets better."  
"You can be such an arse sometimes Potter."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Malfoy. Today is not one of my better days."

"Alright then. I suppose I should pay you back for last night somehow. Do want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. How do I know that you're not going to think I'm an idiot or laugh at me?"

"I'm not going laugh at you when what ever it is is obviously bothering you."

"Well you can't exactly say that you've ever given me much reason to trust you, or any other Slytherin now that I think of it."

"I swear to you Potter all I ever wanted was to be your friend but you turned me down."

"Well you didn't make a very good first impression in Madame Malkins so don't blame me."  
"Sorry about that I really wanted to be nice to you but with Malkins listening I had to keep up part of the Malfoy's appearance."

"So do you really not believe everything you say about muggle-borns and half-bloods?"

"Are you kidding me? No, of course not. I mean look at Granger she's muggle-born and she's smarter than any of us. And what about you, your half-blood and look at all the times you've faced off the dark lord."  
"I had help."

"Oh stop being modest. Even Severus was impressed. I believe his exact words were 'bravery and loyalty beyond anyone I've ever met.'

At this Harry's cheeks turned a pale pink. "He really said that?"

"Yep. I've even heard Voldie say that you have 'great talent'."

"Harry smiled at Draco. Good because when I first saw you I wanted to be your friend but then you opened your mouth and it was over. But now that I know what you really think what do you say we put this rivalry behind us and be friends?"

Draco smiled a true smile not his usual smirk or scowl. "Sounds like a plan Potter."

"Maybe we should also take Remus' advice and use first names."  
"Alright, Harry."

Right then Harry started laughing. "What's so funny Harry?"  
"Thuban just jumped off the bookcase so we had this whole argument for nothing."

"Well at least now were friends."

Harry picked up Pan and headed back into the kitchen. "I can't help but wonder how long this is going to last though."

Draco playfully pushed Harry with the arm that wasn't holding Thuban. "Just cherish the moments Harry."

Remus smiled at the pair. "I see that the both of you are finally getting along."  
"For now Remmy."

"Then I'll be taking Draco's advice and cherish the moments when you two aren't trying to kill each other." Remus picked up the two pets and grinned at the teens. "Harry, Sirius wants to talk to you up in our room. Draco why don't you unpack your things?"

"Alright Remus."

Together Draco and Harry walked up the stairs and to Sirius' door.

"How much trouble do you think you'll be in?"

"I don't know Sirius has never had a serious talk with me. Not even about these." Harry indicated his wrists.

"No offense but have you ever considered having a serious talk about your wrists with a therapist or two? And yes I know what a therapist is."

Harry shrugged. "It's been suggested."

Harry took a deep breath then opened the bedroom door. He gave a feeble grin at the thumbs up Draco sent him and went inside. Sirius was lying on the big, brown, wooden canopy bed reading a thick book that appeared to be the same as the one Remus had been reading the morning before. When he saw that Harry was in the room he sat up, put the book in a drawer, and patted the spot beside him.

"Sit."

Harry walked over to Sirius and slowly sank into the bed next to him.

"Sirius I m really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean anything I said. It's just that I'm a little bit moody today because of - stuff."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I sort of guessed that you wouldn't lash out like that unless something was bothering you so I'm not really mad even if my ego is a little bit bruised."

Harry leaned over and pulled Sirius into a hug. "I love you Siri."

"Same here buddy. Now do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Um…I don't know Siri. When I talk about it then I have to think about it and when I think about it then I get upset and sad and angry and I just end up as a big mess of emotions." Harry let out a huge sigh and rubbed his temples.

Sirius pulled Harry into his lap like he was a small child and cuddled up to him.

"Prongslet you are already thinking about it and depressed so will you just talk about it and get it off your chest?"  
Harry dropped his head and uttered one word. "Cedric."

"Harry it's going to be alright. I promise. I know how bad it is to lose someone you love but that's what war is. You win some you lose some."

"It's not fair that I seem to lose more than I win Siri."

"That's going to get better kid. Were going to win this and then things will be good."  
"I sure that we'll win if there are any people left on the light side by the time the final battle comes."

"There will be. Were all going to come out of this alive and well."

"You're not going to leave me right Siri?"  
"Never Prongslet. I know you don't want to hear it but I really don't think there would have been anything lasting between you anyway because at the end of the year he would have been gone from school while you were still at Hogwarts. You guys would have probably lost interest in each other by the time you met up with each other again."

"Ya, I know but I just can't help but think that it's my fault that he's dead even though I know it's not. And I know that he doesn't blame me because told me so right when he came out of Voldemorts wand."  
"Harry I really proud of everything you've done for the world. You're so selfless even though you do endanger your own life. By the way no more pulling dangerous stunts."

"Fine if you insist. Siri?"  
"Hmm?"

"You're a fantastic dad. This talk really helped me start to get over everything."

"I'm glad to hear I'm doing well because I have no idea what I'm doing. I was hoping to go into Diagon Alley and get you a whole new wardrobe because I don't know if anyone has told you this but your clothes are atrocious."

Harry laughed and got up off of Sirius. "I've been told."

"Could you tell Draco to get ready to leave Prongslet?"  
"Course."

Harry walked out the door and went over to Draco's room he knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he walked right in the door. Draco was sleeping on the edge of the bed with one of his arms hanging off of the side. The first thought that popped into Harry's head was 'he looks adorable like that.' Harry simply shrugged the thought off but he wasn't about to deny that it was true. The raven haired boy indulged himself in staring at Draco for a little while longer. Then he snapped out of it. He walked over to the bed and shook Draco awake.

"Wake up Wonder Ferret. Sirius says were going to Diagon Alley."

Draco let out a small yawn and lightly thumped Harry over the head. "Don't ever call me that again Potty."

Harry smirked. "So you want to be called Dragon then?"  
Draco smirked right back at Harry. "Only if I can call you my little doe."  
"I am not a female deer Draco!"

"Maybe you're not a deer but you're probably female."

"Ferret face."

"Scarhead."

"Is Scarhead the only thing you'll ever come up with?"

"That's very likely."

Sirius stood at the door laughing. "If this is what you two are like during a relaxed conversation then I hate to see what you're like in a fight."

Harry and Draco smiled at each other. This led Sirius into a grin. Everyone just got lost in the moment and they ended up smiling at each other. Remus came up behind his lover and pulled him into a deep hug.

"Padfoot we have to get going."

"Yea I know, I just wanted to make sure they weren't fighting."

Remus looked over at the teens. "Get ready to leave in about forty-five minutes.

Remus turned to head off behind Sirius' to his shared bedroom when Harry called his name.

"Remus!"

"Prongslet?"

"I am really sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have acted out like that but I did anyway. I just wasn't having a good day. You can ask Siri about it if you want to know."

Remus stepped back into the room and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hey that's what kids are for. You feed them, bathe them, change them, they throw up on you and then when they grow up they slap you in the face and reject you. So no biggie Pup."

"Why don't we get out of Ferret Face's room so he can get dressed?"

Remus and Harry backed out of Draco's room shutting the door behind them. They stood awkwardly in the hall until Harry threw himself at Remus. Harry snuggled into Remus' parental embrace.

"Thank-you so much for not being mad at me Moony."

Remus ruffled Harry's messy hair. "No problem. Besides Moony has already adopted you as his surrogate wolf cub so he wouldn't let me be mad at you when he's still in his protective stage."

"Tell Moony I love him then."  
Remus laughed and pulled Harry away from his body. The boy tried to keep hugging though. Remus rolled his eyes. "You really milk every hug you get."

Harry flashed a grin. "Yup. Besides you and Padfoot owe me fourteen years of hugs."

"We'll be sure to catch up. Is there anything else you want to get while were in Diagon Alley? We might be awhile with Siri getting a new wand and picking up your furniture."

"Maybe some stuff for Pan but other than clothes that's it."

"You're a low maintenance kid."

Just then Sirius stepped into the hallway with his shirt in his hand trying furiously to dry his long thick hair with a towel.

Remus glanced at Sirius' chest. "Do you want to use my wand for that Siri?"  
"Well there are other more interesting things I'd like to do with both our wands right now Moony."  
"Not that wand and not that purpose Padfoot. I can't say anything without you turning it into an innuendo." Remus passed over his wand over to Sirius so he could dry his hair

Harry regarded Sirius like he was about to throw up. "Snuffles. You're very suggestive and you're not even subtle about it. You might as well ravish him right here."

"Well now that I know you don't mind…"

"No! Sirius that is not something I need to see."

"But I'm sure it would be very educating."

Harry turned to Remus and buried his head in the mans shirt. "Merlin. Remus help me he's going to try to give me sexual education."

"Don't worry Pup. I'm not an exhibitionist."

They all looked up as they heard Draco chuckle. "I'm not sure whether I should laugh at the oddness of this conversation or run screaming because of Sirius' attempts at 'education'."

Harry walked over to give Sirius a hug. "Snuffles you're so weird. Only you would even think of that kind of 'education'."

"I live to entertain Harry."

Remus started over to the stairs. "Are we going or what?"

Everyone headed down the stairs and over to the fire. Sirius slipped his shirt on.

"Wait would it be alright if I brought Pan. I'm not sure what he would get up to if we left him here alone."  
Remus smiled at Harry. "Sure Pup he's in the kitchen."

Harry ran off to the kitchen to get his pet who he found wrapped around the tap. Harry scooped up Pan and wrapped him around his wrist then pulled his jacket sleeve over the snake so that its head was barely poking out. Harry found Remus waiting for him by the glowing flames.

"The other two have already headed out so go through and they'll be waiting on you. " Harry spoke clearly into the blaze and found himself whirring on to Diagon Alley with Remus following behind him. When Remus stepped through the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron they all headed through the brick wall. Sirius pushed a bag of money Remus' way and took his and vault key from Remus' pocket.

"Remmy you go to Flourish and Blotts like I know you want to, read every book, buy something, enjoy yourself. We'll come get you."

Remus looked extremely relived and threw his arms around Sirius.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you." Remus almost skipped around the corner.

"He hates shopping for anything that isn't books." Sirius answered the boys' unspoken question.

"Oh." The two spoke simultaneously.

"Lets head to Gringotts since I just gave Remus all the money I had on me."

Together the trio headed up the white stairs and through the bronze doors. They approached one of the hundreds of goblins at a desk. Sirius handed the goblin his own vault key.

"Could you take us to vault 711?"

"Of course right this way."

The group waited until a cart pulled up then they all got in. Harry closed his eyes to try and stop the queasy feeling that was coursing through his body but instead it got worse so he settled for getting really close to Sirius and concentrating on his shoulder instead of the rocking of the cart.

"You better not throw up on me Prongslet. Which you have done many times before."

Harry just nodded feebly. As soon as the cart stopped Harry put his arms up on the edge of the cart and buried his head in his arms. As Sirius stepped off the cart he patted Harry sympathetically on the back. Harry could hear the vault door open then Sirius scooping up money into a bag. Sirius and the goblin got back into the cart. The goblin waited for Harry to get off the side of the cart before he made it speed up out from the underground tunnel. Sirius made sure to thank the goblin when they got out of the cart.

"I need to stop at Ollivander's to get a new wand before we head anywhere else." Sirius informed them so that they would make a right once they stepped onto the street.

"That shouldn't take long seeing as he remembers every wand he's ever sold."

They walked along in a comfortable silence staring into shop windows as they passed. Sirius held the door open for everyone before stepping into the small shop for himself. When he got up to the counter he rang the small golden bell sitting atop it. The first thing anyone saw of Mr. Ollivander was his eerie moon-like eyes. The man greeted them heartily.

"Mr. Potter! How's that wand holding up? Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." He moved on without awaiting an answer.

"Mr. Malfoy! Good day to you! Hawthorn and unicorn hair, 10 inches, reasonably springy." Once again he continued on without awaiting a comment.

"And Mr. Black I've been waiting for you! I would have expected you to arrive sooner. What held you back?" This time he paused to allow an answer.

"Pure laziness I suppose. I've just used Remus' wand for everything."  
"Ah yes. I had forgotten you were his mate. Smart man that Mr. Lupin. I've taken the liberty of recreating your old wand as closely as possible."

Ollivander pulled a long thin rectangular box from underneath the counter and laid it down gently.

"Hazel and Augurey feather, eleven and a half inches, very flexible. Have a go."

Sirius picked up the wand and waved it around. Golden sparks fell from it. Sirius grinned.

"Perfect. How much?"

"Eleven galleons, eight sickles and twenty-one knuts."

Sirius handed over the money thanked him and headed out of the store. Draco and Harry bid him farewell and followed out after Sirius. Harry fell into step with his godfather.

"Where are we off to now?"

"Twilfit & Tatting's. An upscale clothing shop." Sirius explained seeing the puzzled look on his godsons face.

"It mustn't be on Diagon Alley or I would have noticed it."

Before Sirius could answer Draco spoke up. "No, actually it's on Knockturn Alley. Second store in, on your left."

"That explains why I've never seen it before. I've only been on Knockturn Alley once and that time I ended up in Borgin and Burkes."

"How did you of all people end up on Knockturn Alley and in Borgin and Burkes of all stores?"

"I screwed up when I was the flooing

"Only you could screw up flooing P-Harry."

Sirius ushered them into the store. When the door had closed behind them Sirius looked at them sternly.

"Pick what you want and give it to me so I can pay for it and more importantly neither of you leave my sight at all for any reason."

Both boys nodded their approval then headed over to a rack of muggle clothes which Harry thought was quiet odd.

"Muggle clothes?"  
Draco shook his head and picked up a t-shirt.

"They just look like muggle clothes but they all have a charm of some sort. See this one says that it has a cooling charm that will only activate when the wearer gets hot. You really didn't expect to find Muggle clothing in a place like this on this street. Did you?"

"No not really."

Harry and Draco spent a total of two hours picking out clothes and laughing at some of the enchantments they were under including one that 'hides your hard-on'. Sirius paid for the sizeable amount of clothing muggle and wizard then shrunk the bags and put them in his pocket. He hurried the two boys back onto Diagon Alley before they drew any attention.

"Let's go get Remus now. Although I bet he's probably not ready to leave the book shop yet. He could read for hours on end."

As the trio entered the building Harry noticed a familiar head of bushy brown hair on the second floor.

"Hermione!"

The brown haired girl looked about for who called her name. When her eyes landed upon Harry she squealed and ran down the stairs to him.

"Harry it's so good to see you!" Hermione pulled Harry into a tight hug, burying him in her hair.

"Hermione you're going to suffocate me!"

Hermione backed away from Harry. "Come on my parents want to see you."

As the two best friends headed up the stairs Hermione looked at Harry and spoke softly.

"What's the Amazing Bouncing Ferret doing with you guys?"

"His parents were captured by Voldemort. Apparently they were spies for the light."

"That's horrible. Voldemort just has to mess with everyone's lives." Hermione's voice got even lower.

"Are they alive?"

"I haven't been told but I'd have to say that they are otherwise I probably would have seen it through Voldemort."

Hermione and Harry reached the top of the stairs where the two Granger parents were waiting. Mrs. Granger smiled warmly. "How are you doing Harry?"  
"Actually quiet well Mrs. Granger. Thank-you."

Mr. Granger patted Harry on the back. "Congratulations on gaining parents Harry."

Once again Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, this one was slightly softer then her last.

"I'm so happy for you. How's having parents?"

"Lots of fun. Actually this morning we had our first sort of fight."  
Hermione pulled out of the hug and looked concerned. "How mad were they?"

"It wasn't too bad, nether of them were really mad. I suppose I hurt Sirius' feelings a little. But I apologized so were okay now."  
"What was the problem in the first place?"

"I was being pissy over Cedric."

"Are you getting better with that?"

"Yes Mione." Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's mother hening.

Behind them Draco was standing uncertainly with his head down at the floor. "Umm." Everyone turned to Draco and looked at him expectantly.

"Sirius and Remus would like to invite everyone to lunch. Their treat."

Hermione smiled. "I would love that. Mom, Dad can we?"

"If you're sure we wouldn't be intruding then yes."  
Draco indicated for the four people to follow him down the stairs. Remus and Sirius waved at everyone so that they would know where they were. Sirius looked around at everyone.

"Are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and headed out the door in a group. When the stepped out of the store Hermione linked her arms with Harry's and they began walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked Hermione grabbed on of Harry's wrists, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You've stopped?"

"For now. But you get that this is addicting right? So there's nothing to say I might be compelled to do it again."  
Hermione pulled Harry closer to herself. "You scare me when to do this Harry. I've been scared since the first time I found you doing this to yourself and the time after that and after that."  
"It's fine. I really am getting better."  
"Am I the only one that knows?"  
"No way. Padfoot, Moony and Draco know as well."

"So you're calling him Draco now? Do you like him, like you liked Cedric?"

"You must be kidding me. We just got over our stupid rivalry. But he does have a nice arse."

Harry and Hermione ran to catch up with the rest of the group as they were already at the brick wall. They all entered the Leaky Cauldron from the back and sat down at table that accommodated seven. Soon enough Tom came over and asked them what they wanted. They ordered six Butterbeers and Firewhiskey for Sirius. Along with a plate of various sandwiches with chips on the side. When Tom walked off Draco uncertainty turned to Hermione who was sitting beside him.

"Umm Gra-Hermione?"

Hermione turned to Draco and nodded. "Yes Mal- I mean Draco."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for making fun of you all these years and most of all for calling you a mudblood. I don't really feel that way about half-bloods or muggle-borns. So would you please accept my apology and I'd really like to try and be friends if not at least maybe tolerate each other."

Hermione gave Draco a small smile. "I'd like that. Sorry about punching you in the nose two years ago."

"I deserved it."

"You did."

Harry smiled at the two new friends. "I'm glad that we can all get over our differences and be friends. I wonder how Ron's going to take this."

Hermione shook her head. "I rather not think about that at the moment as it's not going to be pretty."  
Harry looked thoughtful. "Yes he's probably going to scream and yell at us and tell us that we're consorting with the enemy."

Draco waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "Hello still here."

"Finally their food arrived and everyone grabbed something off the large blue plate while Remus subtly slipped Harry his pills. Not much was said as everyone had their mouths full. Thirty minutes later everyone was finished eating. Harry looked up at his godfather.  
"Padfoot can we go get some ice cream?"

"Yes I was going to send you there anyways while Moony and I get furniture in Knockturn Alley. There's no reason for you to be there again."  
Draco turned to Hermione. "Are you going to be coming with us?"

"I don't know I'll ask."

Hermione turned to her parents before turning back again.

"Yes, they say it's fine."

Sirius paid for their food then led them to the brick wall. Sirius and Remus walked with them to the ice cream parlor before continuing around the corner. Harry, Draco and Hermione sat at one table while the parents sat at another. A lady came around and took their orders.

When their orders arrived they sat happily and licked at their ice creams. When they were finished they sat comfortably at the table and talked about everything and anything they could think of. When Hermione's parents saw that they were finished they walked up to the counter and tried to pay for the ice cream even though they hadn't had any but Harry insisted on paying and fished some money out of his pocket. Together the five people walked out of the store and looked around for Sirius and Remus. Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry.

"We'll wait with you until you're parents get back."

"You don't have to do that Mrs. Granger they were going to leave us here on our own anyway."  
Hermione turned Harry around to face her. "Of course we're not going to leave you here by yourself when a mad man is out trying to kill you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You don't have to remind me that I'm at the top of Voldemort's to kill list. I haven't forgotten."

"And that Little Brother is why we are staying right here with you."  
Harry grinned at the nickname Hermione had picked for him. "If you insist Big Sister."

After fifteen minutes of standing Mr. Granger made a suggestion. "Why don't the three of you head off somewhere and when those to get back we'll tell them where you are.

"Alright we'll be at the pet shop!"  
With that Hermione grabbed the two boys arms and dragged them down the street towards the Magical Menagerie.

"Hermione have you met my new pet?"

"You got a new pet what is it?"  
Harry pulled back his sleeve revealing Pan who was sleeping peacefully. His tail was wrapped around Harry's wrist and he curled up around his arm with his head rested right below Harry's elbow. Hermione shrieked.

"That is your pet? What if it's poisonous?"

"Calm down Hermione. I can always just tell it not to bite. Besides look how harmless it is."

"What if one day he decides that he doesn't want to listen to you and he is poisonous and he does bite? What then?"

"Then if that happens then we just run away from him."

Hermione huffed and turned round to look at some Puffskeins that were snoozing in a pen.

"Oh Hermione don't be so grouchy. Smile." Harry pushed the sides of Hermione's lips up slightly. Hermione gave genuine smile and slapped Harry's hand away from her face.

"Don't do that. I'm just worried that it might be dangerous and hurt you. What if it got to Padfoot and Moony. Or what if it attacked Draco?"

"It's fine Panic likes Moony and surely Slytherin Prince over there can handle a little snake."

"Fine Harry just be careful."  
"Of course, when am I ever not careful?"  
"All the time."

With this the pair split up and strolled casually around the small store looking at the array of pets and accessories. After half an hour Harry ended up picking out a tank for Pan so that he wouldn't be wandering all around the house. Hermione and Draco brought some cat treats for their pets. With this the trio left the small store Harry lugging the tank back to the ice cream shop.

"Are they back yet Mrs. Granger?"

"No we haven't seen them yet."

Just then Sirius and Remus walked around the corner laughing but they sobered up by the time they reached the ice cream parlor.

"Have you been waiting here since we left?"

"We have Mr. Black but the kids went off to the pet shop."

"It's was so nice to see you again Harry and nice to meet you Draco, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin. We must be going now. I still have to stop at the market and pick up food for dinner."

Sirius smiled at Hermione's mother. "We'll be heading back home as well so we'll walk back to the Leaky Cauldrons with you."

The group set off right after Sirius shrunk Pans tank so that it would be easier for Harry to carry. When they entered the Leaky Cauldron the Grangers disappeared out the door as the odd family of four stepped through the flames. When Harry and Draco came through the fire Remus took the tank and Pan then they both had a ton of Harry's purchases loaded onto them by Sirius and Remus. Wanting to unload the bags of clothing Harry and Draco stumbled up to Harry's room and dumped everything against a wall next to the rest of Harry's belongings. Draco turned to Harry.

"What do you do for fun around here?"

"I really don't know. I've only been here one more day then you have."  
Draco slowly slid down onto the floor folding his legs beneath him. Both boys were silent as they thought of idea. Suddenly Harry shouted.

"We could go flying!"

"I don't have a broom Potty."

"We can share my Firebolt. Please come with me, I have to do something."

Harry looked pleadingly at Draco. "I don't think so Harry."  
"If you don't come with me I'm going to sit in the bathroom and slit myself."

Draco shot up from the floor. "Say no more! Outside, now."

Harry grinned teasingly. "I didn't think you would be so concerned about my well being Draco."

"I'm not concerned about you, it's more about me. If your godfather finds out that I let you maul yourself without a second thought he would kill me."

Harry thumped Draco over the head lightly and pretended to be angry. "I thought you loved me Draco. But you'll get what's coming to you next time your crying and you need someone to hold."

"Ugg..don't remind me. That was so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't really mind so if you ever need anything…" Harry ended lamely.

"Um sure. Thanks."

Draco looked away from Harry as he spoke.

"Let's go outside now Draco."

Draco nodded and let himself be pulled along by Harry. The two boys spent up until dinner outside. One of them flying around while the other boy lounged around on the grass. Then Remus called them inside for dinner.

"I didn't make much just pasta and garlic bread. Sorry but I just couldn't be bothered."

Harry sat down at the table medication already in his mouth. "You know I wouldn't have minded making dinner Moony."

"I know Harry but you've been cooking since you were like eight , I think you deserve a break."

Harry grinned and nodded. "That's something I've never heard before."

Everyone dug into the food not worrying about feeding the pets seeing as they were outside. Seeing as it was a small dinner it only twenty minutes for all the food to be inhaled by the four hungry wizards.

After dinner Sirius offered to help set up Harry's room for him.

"That would be fantastic Padfoot."

Harry pointed out to Sirius where he wanted his furniture while Draco sat quietly in the corner observing the process of Sirius returning the shrunken furniture to it's original size each time he placed piece on the floor. When Sirius was done Harry had a small black desk in the back corner to the right of a window that overlooked the garden. On the wall that was to the right as you came into the room stood a black framed queen bed covered in dark blue sheets with silver accents. On either side of the bed he had two matching bed-side tables. Against the other wall was a wardrobe that also matched the rest of the furniture. Right in the middle of the room was a large circular blue and silver mat. Sirius spoke as he headed out of Harry's room.

"I'll be downstairs in the family room if you need me."  
"Harry, do you need me to help you put everything away?" Draco spoke up from the corner.

"That would be great thanks."

The two spent hours hanging up clothes and chuckling at the odd joke here and there.

When they were finally finished putting everything away Draco flopped down on Harry's soft new mattress out of exhaustion.

"I can't believe that we spent all that time in a store un hanging this stuff only to come here and re hang it."

Harry sat down next to him. "Did you at least have some fun today?"

"Yea I did but this is odd, a emo asking if I had fun."

"Hey! Just because I'm depressed most of the time that doesn't mean I can't have fun so get it right."

"Sorry, no one understands you right?"

"It's a emos right as an emo to claim that, yes. I think you just might understand me at least a little bit though we deal with it in different ways."

"I suppose we have something in common but this talk is getting too serious so change the subject."

"Sorry, I wouldn't think that you wanted to talk about it."

"No really, I'm getting over it."

"You didn't seem like it last-."

"I asked you to change the subject Potter!" Draco interrupted sharply.

"Sorry Draco no need to snap. Chess?"

"Sure Harry."  
Harry pulled out the chess board from a compartment in his trunk which was lying on the floor and set it up on the bed. The two played multiple games of chess all of which Harry lost badly. Draco let out another one of his yawns and stretched.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to play better chess Harry but not right now I'm going to bed."

Draco slid off the bed and headed to the door.

"Goodnight.

"Goodnight Draco."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the really long wait but I had exams so I had to study I'm proud to say I got good grades in everything except history but I don't pay attention in that class at all so it doesn't matter. I'll try and have something up a lot sooner next time. I expect reviews from all of you. Thanks to my more faithful reviewers (you know who you are.)

Disclaimer: If only I owned anything.


	7. Middle Night Madness

Harry watched in horror as Death Eaters killed muggles of all ages right in front of his eyes. But he knew they weren't really his own eyes, they belonged to Voldemort. He looked on helplessly as a girl no older then three hid under a bush while both her parents were murdered. The small village went up in flames house by house. He could hear the screams of innocent people trapped inside their homes. As house and stores alike crumbled to the ground Voldemort's harsh snake-like voice echoed through Harry's mind.

"The end is near Potter. Everyone will die or bow down to me. We could achieve great things together. Join me."

"Never! I rather die!" Harry thought back to him.

"So be it." Voldemort let out a loud cackle as he sent the Dark Mark into the black night sky.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Harry could hear Sirius in the background accompanied by Remus who was trying to enervate him.

Harry struggled to open his eyes and end the nightmare. It was as if Voldemort was forcing him to continue watching the small village burn to a crisp. Finally one of Remus' spells had an affect on Harry. As soon as Harry awoke he wordlessly crawled over to Sirius and curled up in his godfather's arms shaking slightly every so often.

Remus looked sympathetically at the teenager. "Do you want some hot chocolate Pup?"

Harry nodded yes in response. Sirius picked Harry up like he was a toddler holding the fourteen year old close to his body. Harry sighed and rested his head on his godfathers shoulder as he was carried down the stairs. Once downstairs Sirius placed Harry on the soft, new couch then gently placed Harry's glasses on the edge of Harry's nose. Harry smiled feebly at his godfather.

"Sirius. I'm scared."

Sirius didn't reply. He just sat down next to Harry then pulled the teen onto his lap wrapping both his arms around Harry. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back into Sirius' parental embrace until Remus returned with three mugs of hot chocolate, then he sat up and sipped at the steamy liquid. Harry leaned back into Sirius when he was finished. Sirius ran a had through Harry's tangled hair.

"Would you like to tell us about your dream?"

"It wasn't a regular dream, it was a vision."

Remus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean a vision?"

"Ever since he used my blood to bring himself back I've been seeing the things he's been doing. They were in a village called Tain. It was horrible, there was a little girl in a bush that had to watch her parents be murdered! He wants me to join him. I won't!"

Harry added the last part after seeing Sirius' slightly frightened expression. He watched as both men sighed in relief. Harry was stunned as waves of hurt and betrayal washed over him.

"You both thought I would actually become a dark lord? Even after everything that has been taken away from me because of it!"

Remus tried to put his hands on Harry's shoulder but Harry pushed him away.

"I hate you both!" Harry's voice dropped to an completely broken whisper. "I can't trust anyone. Not even my own parents."

As Harry looked from Remus to Sirius objects all over the room fell from their spots and the couches and chairs scooted across the floor. A furious wind blew through the room deafening the two older wizards.

"Harry stop! You need to calm down!"

Sirius held his hands over his ears screaming over the rush of air. Harry stopped at once but black sparks still spilt from his body melting the carpet as they fell to the floor. Harry turned on his heel, stormed into the kitchen then slammed and locked the kitchen door using wandless and wordless magic.

"What the hell was that?"

Sirius and Remus both turned around to see Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We fucked up."

Sirius and Draco looked at Remus with wide eyes.

"Moony you swore!"

"What's your point Sirius? I think we should be more concerned about Harry right now."

"What can we do? I think it's pretty clear that he never wants to see us again."

"I can go in there for you…if you like." Draco offered shyly.

"That would be great, if you think he'll let you in."

Sirius smiled at Draco encouragingly. Draco just shrugged while stepping over to the kitchen door. Draco raised his hand and knocked on the door softly.

"Harry, may I come in?"

There was no answer, the door simply clicked open. Draco stepped through the door where he found Harry sitting on the marble counter with the silver blade of a kitchen knife pressed to his arm. The door shut and locked behind him.

"Harry what are you doing?"

Harry sighed, placing the knife next to him on the counter.

"Nothing. See for yourself."

Harry offered Draco his arm which Draco examined in every spot. Draco patted Harry on the head and smiled.

"Good. I'm proud."

"Draco I am not a dog for one thing. Secondly you should probably wait to be proud because I was going to do it before you came in."

"But you didn't."

"Yea suppose your right, I didn't."

Draco hopped up on the counter next to Harry. "You didn't because you know that you don't deserve to be doing this to yourself."  
"No Draco, I didn't do it because you interrupted me." Harry pretended to scowl at Draco.

"You say that now but one day you'll figure out that you're too amazing to hurt yourself and it will be over and done with."

Harry pushed back his bangs from his face while letting out a puff of air. The two boys were silent as they became lost in their own thoughts. When Harry came back down to earth he turned to Draco.

"So what do I do until that day?"

Draco put an arm over Harry's shoulder. "Well I figure that since I'm broken and you are too, we lean on each other until we fix ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan."

The pair hopped off the counter then looked at the locked kitchen door.

"Are you ready to face your parents Harry?"

Harry shook his head in the negative. "No. Not tonight at least. I really just want to get to bed."

"Of course but we'll have to go through there to get upstairs."

Harry nodded as he put the knife away in a drawer. Draco tried to unlock the door but was unsuccessful.

"Harry you need to open the door…please"

Harry stepped over to Draco's side concentrating on unlocking the door. When that didn't work they tried a different approach. Harry pushed on the door while Draco turned the knob.

"I'm sorry Draco! I didn't mean to lock us in here."

Harry slumped sadly onto the kitchen floor then ran a hand through his hair. Draco kneeled down beside Harry, placing one of his hands on the tiles and the other on Harry's shoulder.

"Potter, don't be an idiot. You're acting like we're never going to get out of here. Come on you just need to clear your mind but don't concentrate on the door, concentrate on what the next room looks like."

With that Draco pulled Harry to his feet.

"Go on then Harry. You can do it."

Harry closed his eyes thinking of the exact details of the living room. Although he had trouble remembering what the new furniture looked like the door clicked open and Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Draco grinned. "I always knew you could do it."

"Thank-you Malfoy."

With that Harry grabbed Draco's hand and stepped into the living room where Remus was waiting alone.

"Harry, please let me expla…"

"Remus, I don't want to hear it, please. I just want to sleep."

Remus nodded respecting Harry's wishes.

"Later then Pup?"

"Maybe Lupin."

With that Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter pulling him up the stairs. Harry went to his room while Draco headed to his. Harry lay in bed for a half an hour minutes with silent tears occasionally running down his face. Sighing he left his room and headed to the room across from his. When he peaked inside the door he could see Draco sleeping soundly. Harry stepped over to the bed and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco? Can I sleep here?"

Draco simply rolled over, pulling back the blanket so Harry could get under them.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Harry stared intently at Draco even though the boy's eyes were closed.

"Are you okay with this? The cuddling or whatever you want to call it? I meant to ask sooner."

Draco smiled and patted the spot next to him.

"It's fine. I get to feel like I have someone and you get comfort so what's the harm? It's not as if we're going at it."

Harry scooted closer to Draco then placed his head on Draco's shoulder when he lay down.

"Are you sure? I'm mean with me being bisexual and all I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"You have soft hair, even though that mop on your head doesn't look it."

"Meanie."

Draco snorted. "Alright."

Harry smiled falling asleep to the feeling of Draco's hand in his hair.

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up and that it's not as long as the others but my laptop was broken so I wanted to throw something up. I really am a great Christian I couldn't spell Christian properly and I'm writing slash and I've been listing to emo rock/ punk rock /heavy metal/Rock/Rock and roll for 17 hours straight while it's good Sunday. Lol. I know I promised this before but I will try and have something up sooner. Please Review or things might not happen. : ) See you soon!


	8. Understanding

Draco woke up alone the next morning. He reached over to where Harry had slept the previous night and felt that the sheets were cold. His thoughts transferred from Harry to breakfast as soon as he felt and heard his stomach grumble so with no concern for the other boy he headed down to the kitchen. When the door swung open Remus and Sirius sprung apart, the werewolf blushing deeply while his mate grinned as if he were proud of being the one to kiss Remus, which he probably was.

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking. "Are you hungry Draco?"

The blond nodded furiously accompanied by a rumble from his stomach.

Sirius headed over to the counter. "How's a bagel?"

"That's fine." Draco nodded slightly. "Thank-you"  
Remus and Draco sat down across from each other just as Sirius placed a toasted bagel smothered in cream cheese in front of Draco.

The couple watched silently as the blond devoured his breakfast

"Are you okay Draco?" Remus asked

"What do you mean am I okay?"

"He means here. As in are you settling in alright?" Sirius piped in.

"Yea, you guys have been great. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"See Remus." Sirius patted Draco's head. "He's fine. I guess one out of two isn't bad."

"What do you mean Padfoot that's a fifty." Remus coved his eyes his elbow resting on the table. "An 'F'. We fail as parents."

Sirius sighed as he came to hug Remus over the back of the chair.

"Oh Remy, Love, it's not all that bad. We should just talk to him and I'm sure we can work everything out."

"What do we say Sirius, when he hates us this much?"

"Well I was thinking that I would wing it and you would follow along just like in our Marauder days and with your intelligence and my charm we would all come out of this with very little emotional pain." Sirius grinned and Remus couldn't help but smile at the mans optimistic nature.

"Come on Remus. I'll be okay."

Remus took Sirius' outstretched hand to pull himself up.

"So Draco any clue where he is?" Sirius said?

"No. We slept together last night bu- not like that!" Draco defended himself at Sirius' raised eyebrow. "We slept in the same bed, him at one end, me at the other but he was gone when I woke up."

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

"If that boy has run off I'm going to strangle him when I find him."

Remus slapped Sirius' arm harshly. "No wonder he hates you."

"He hates you too, so don't make it seem like its only me."

Remus simply walked out of the kitchen to find Harry.

They didn't find him in his room or on the second floor at all. They didn't check outside because of the heavy summer rain. At this point they were all worried about Harry's well being but they were at a loss of where to look for him.

As they tried to spot him through the glass doors that led to the backyard a particularly bright flash of lightning illuminated a humans figure on the roof.

"Guys I think I found him." Draco pointed upwards.

"What in the bloody hell is he doing up there!" Sirius sprinted away with Remus and Draco in tow.

When they reached the seventh floor, panting and out of breath Sirius immediately threw open the window shouting out.

"Harry get in here now!"

"No!"

"Harry what is wrong with you? We love you please come in."

"Fuck Sirius! You really think that I'm going to believe that. Maybe if you loved me you wouldn't have gotten yourself arrested , you would have been there for my first day of school, you wouldn't have let the Dursleys beat me everyday for over fourteen years! Maybe Remus would have visited me every once in a while! Maybe he would have noticed that I lived in a fucking cupboard!"

Harry let out a choked sob which Sirius took as a opportunity to speak.

"Maybe if James had never let me switch with Peter your parents would still be here. Maybe if the Dursleys were better people they would have taken better care of you. Maybe if Remus wasn't so broken because of losing everyone he loved in one fowl swoop he would have been okay to visit you. Maybe, maybe, maybe Harry. Life doesn't work that way. We can't live thinking about what we could have done we just have to keep moving forward and concentrate on what we have now and be thankful for it. So if you could please get out of the rain and talk this out with us…"

"I'm gonna come in now Siri."

Remus turned to Draco. "Could you go get him some blankets and towels?"

Draco nodded and headed downstairs.

As Harry tried to head off the beam that was usually used as a owl perch which he was sitting on he slipped on the wet surface, and hit his knee roughly, he was barely able to hang on.

"Sirius! I'm scared."

Sirius was already squeezing through the tiny window. "I'm almost there just don't move. I'll get you." He slid all over the roof his only thought about getting to Harry before the boy fell.

Sirius kneeled on the edge of the roof not wanting to go further so he just reached out as far as he could towards his godson.

"Come on Prongslet. Let's go."

"Sirius this is scary. I'm too scared too move."

"I know pup but it's wet out here and we'll both get sick if you don't move your little arse over here."

Harry nodded and grabbed Sirius' hand letting himself be pulled onto the roof.

"See that wasn't too bad."

Together they made their way over the roof and back to the window Harry slipped through the window while Sirius pushed himself through with some difficulty.

"You shouldn't fit through there so easily."

Sirius pulled off Harry's shirt first before taking off his own.

"No point in keeping on wet clothes. You'll just be cold."

He wrapped his arms around the boy to keep him warm

Remus took the blanket from Draco and covered Harry with it gently.

"Thank-you Remy."

"Of course Pup."

They all headed down to Sirius' and Remus' room where Remus sent Draco off on his own.

"Why don't you just get dried off and come back in here so we can talk?"

Harry nodded at Remus and headed to the bathroom when he suddenly turned around.

"Siri? I cut myself and I'm bleeding. Could you fix me?"

"Well I don't know if I can fix you right now but I'll fix your arm. That won't take long."

Sirius turned on a gentle stream of water letting it wash away the blood. He slowly dragged his thumb over the cuts. He quickly poured some antiseptic over the boys wrists then wrapped his arms in bandages. Sirius kissed each of Harry's wrist's then his forehead.

"Thanks…Dad."  
Harry saw Sirius' eyes fill with pride and happiness.

"You don't have to call me that if you don't really want to. James is still your father."

"I want to. I might not do it all the time but it's what my dad wanted…right? He did make you my godfather so you could be my father figure if anything happened to him."

"Okay but I'll only allow it if you call Remus mom."

They giggled as Sirius left the bathroom to let Harry dress. When he stepped out Sirius had changed his clothes and was comfy on his bed with Remus snuggled up in between his legs.

"Come sit pup."

Sirius patted the spot off to Remus and his right.

Harry climbed up on the bed and leaned against Sirius' body with one of his godfathers' arms draped over his shoulder.

"Remus would you like to start?" Sirius sighed.

"What were you doing on the roof?"

"I don't know Moony." Harry spoke quietly.

"Were you going to try and kill yourself?"

"No Moony. Maybe."

Sirius pulled Harry closer. "We don't want to lose you. We'll do anything for you."

"I know Siri."

"Do you want to see someone?" Remus took Harry's hand in his own

"No. Why can't you two help me?"

Sirius spoke. "We could but it would be more effective if a professional worked with you. And when you get angry you don't listen properly and you do drastic things."

"No I don't. I don't do drastic things."

Sirius held Harry's arm. "Are you saying this isn't drastic Prongslet? You could kill yourself. I think death is drastic."

"I'd be with my parents. My real family."

Remus squeezed the boys hand. "Harry it's not supposed to be that way. Your parents wanted us to be a family if they couldn't be there for you."

" But Remus where were you! You left me alone! All that time!" Harry broke down. Tears flowed down Harry's face and he fell into the embrace Remus extended to him still mumbling.

"Why did you leave me. You were supposed to take care of me. You didn't even care."

"Oh Harry I cared, I swear, I thought about you every single day."

"But you weren't there. You left when I really needed you, just like everyone else does. My parents, then Sirius, then you, and now Cedric."

"It's true we left, I'm not going to deny that, and your parents and Cedric aren't coming back but Sirius and I are here now and we want to make you forget how it feels to be alone."

"I can't forget that they hurt me the way they did."

Sirius rubbed Harry's back. "Prongslet I know what it's like to be abused and it hurts forever but it gets better. It hurts less when you let people love you. If you let this get to you forever then they win but I know it's going to take time."

"Sirius can I get Padfoot? I need to cry."

"Of course Prongslet."

Sirius transformed into Padfoot letting Harry sob into his fur while Remus rubbed the boys back. After about half an hour Harry raised his head.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I know you two love me."

"We know Harry." Remus smiled.

"I miss him so bad."

"I know how it feels Pup. James was my other mate."

Harry looked at Remus in shock. "You and my dad were together?"

"Only because Sirius was a horrible mate and I needed someone, but even without that he was a pack member and it hurts more the closer it gets to the full moon."

Remus took a deep breath. "That's why I never came to see you, I was so worn out from full moons and then when there wasn't a moon you looked so much like him. I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"It's not your fault Remy, I'm sorry I made it seem that way."

"Just forget it Pup."

Harry pushed himself up from the bed slowly.

"You two should spend some alone time together. I'm going to go find Draco."

Harry patted Padfoot's head and gave Remus a firm hug before walking out.

Draco looked up at Harry's knock on the door with smile on his face.

"You look a lot better. Although I can tell you've been crying."

"Maybe."  
"Want to tell me why?"

"Not really Draco."

"Please?"

"You enjoy gossip too much."  
"What I feel left out."

"You must not knowing anything and being the only straight guy in the house."

"Well I'm not really straight but I need to know."

"Wait! Your gay?"

Draco blushed. "Maybe a little bit."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Anyone you fancy?"

"As if I'm telling you Potter."

They both laughed.

imbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimbackimback

I can't believe its been an entire year since I updated this but I've also been working on another story but it's in my notebook so I have to type it up. Sorry for any mistakes or whatever but its 6:56 am and I haven't gone to sleep yet my brother is begging me to go to sleep and stop shinning the laptop light in his face. Sorry if it ended kinda random but I'm ready for a nice snuggle with my big brother (I sleep with him b/c I can't sleep on my own). I see 48 alerts so I expect 48 reviews or I'll make you wait a whole year until I update this.


	9. At the Weasleys

Wow it has been forever since I updated this. I honestly didn't know what to write...I still don't know what to write but I suppose I shall ramble.

Soon enough the full moon was upon them and Remus' change was affecting not only him but the entire family. It was decided that Harry and Draco would be out of the house for the night for their own safety. To Draco's horror they were being sent to the Weasley's.

"Sirius this is preposterous! How do you expect me to spend an entire night with those flea-bitten, red-headed devils."

Harry shot Draco a piercing glare. "Draco those flea-bitten devils are my friends and they've been a large bit more pleasant to me over the years then you have."

Draco bowed his head, blushing and looking ashamed of himself. " Sorry Harry. Old habit."

Sirius bustled around the kitchen, bags under his eyes and his hair uncombed. "Draco, it's not Harry you need to be apologizing to. "

"You can't be serious. You honestly expect me to apologize to them?"

"Oh Draco I'm always Sirius."

Both Harry and Draco rolled their eyes at the pun.

Around Noon Draco and Harry found themselves in the Weasley kitchen. Mrs. Weasley pulled both boys into a tight hug

"You're much to skinny. I'm so glad you've made it safely." She pushed a handful of cookies at the boys. "The others are still in bed. Make yourselves at home dears."

She went off into the depths of the home, likely in order tidy up. Draco straightened his clothing as he sat on a stool next to Harry.

Harry gestured towards the cookies. "They're good try one." After sensing the blond's apprehension he added "They're not poisoned promise."

Draco bit into one hesitantly then nodded slightly to show his approval.

"Reminds me of my mothers."

He bowed his head, averting his eyes from Harry's. Harry cleared his throat quietly, reaching over to place his hand over both of Draco's which were folded in his lap.

"It's going to be okay Draco. It's not over yet."

"They're dead Harry, its too late."

"Draco don't say..."

At this moment Ron stepped into the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Malfoy what brings you here? Did mommy and daddy finally realize what an arse you are?"

Draco didn't answer. Instead he pushed himself off the chair and walked out the door with his chin up.

"Ron, that was low. His parents are probably dead."

"Well he bloody deserves it."

Harry clenched his fist "Nobody deserves that. How would you feel if Voldemort murdered your mother?"

Ron flinched at the name and watched his best friend run out the door after the blond boy.

Outside Harry ran towards the wheat fields where he could see that the stalks had been trampled. From there he followed the muffled sobs he occasionally heard. Harry finally found Draco in a small clearing his head buried in his knees.

"Hey Draco, don't cry."

Harry rubbed the other boys back soothingly but it only caused Draco to wail harder. Finally Harry gently lifted the others boys head from his arms and dried the tears from his face.

Draco tried to give Harry a smile but instead it ended up being a small sob. "Sorry. Thank you Harry."

"Draco you have no reason to be sorry that was wrong of Ron. I guess eventually he'll...wait what is in your hand?"

Harry reached for Draco's hand but before he could grab it Draco dropped a jagged piece of glass. Blood flowed from Draco's palm where he had clenched it around the glass. Harry quickly tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around the cut.

"Draco what happened? Why did you pick up that glass for?"

Draco looked away and showed Harry his wrist where three red slashes could be seen.

"You said it felt good so I just thought that maybe I could feel good too."

Harry pulled Draco against his chest in a tight hug.

"Draco that's not something you want to start doing. Once you start it's so hard to stop."

"Alright. I won't do it again."

Draco pulled away from Harry slowly. When he look at the raven's eyes he was shocked.

"Harry you're crying." He wiped the tears away.

Harry blushed slightly. "Yeah, well I care about you." After a short silence Harry stood up with his hand extended towards Draco.

"Lets go back inside."

Together they strolled back inside through the kitchen door. In the sitting room they found Ginny, Fred and George sitting around the table with beads and string laid out in front of them. Ginny looked up with a huge grin on her face.

"Come on over. I've found my old beads and things from when I was little." Harry smiled back at her as he claimed seat at the table.

When Draco remained in the door way Ginny addressed him. "You too Malf-Draco. Come make something."

Hesitantly Draco stepped into the room. Before he sat down he scooted his chair closer to Harry. When Ginny saw that he wasn't joining in she pushed a pile of beads towards him.

"Go on."

"I appreciate the gesture but you don't have to include me if you don't wish to."

In a quite voice Ginny replied. "We want you here. Go ahead. Why don't you make something for you're mum, for when she gets back?"

Draco nodded and picked out a few beads and a pendant. They sat in silence for a moment before Fred reached out his hand towards Draco.

"Im Fred, welcome."

Immediately George piped up with "Oi don't listen to him I'm Fred."

"No I'm Fred!"

Draco looked towards Harry for help,

"That's Fred and that's George." He pointed out both as he said their names.

Until dinner they made jewelry together and by then Draco felt comfortable being around those three Weasleys, he even laughed at some of their jokes. At dinner all the usual Weasleys were present, that of course including Ron. In order to be polite Draco answered the few question about himself that he received from the Weasley parents and waited ten minutes before leaning over to Harry.

"Do we have to stay here?" He whispered so that Harry could barely hear him.

"Of course not Draco." Louder Harry spoke to Mrs. Weasley. "We're going to take our dinner out in the fresh air."

Mrs. Weasley smiled understandingly. "Of course dears. Take a picnic blanket."

The boys levitated their dinners outside and Harry stopped and retrieved a picnic blanket. Outside they laid the picnic blanket under the stars where they ate their dinner. After dinner Draco reached into his pocket to pull out the necklace he had made earlier. It was blue and black with a silver heart hanging from the middle.

"I want you to have this."

Harry looked at it shocked. "I thought it was for your mother."

Draco shook his head and pressed the necklace into Harrys hand. "My mum is gone and she can't be here for me anymore but since I moved in with your family you have been there for me. I just wanted to show you that I really appreciate what you do for me."

"That's sweet Draco. I'm honored. Thank you for letting me be your friend." Harry leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek. He then immediately looked anywhere but at Draco. They sat outside together in a comfortable silence until Draco let out a loud yawn.

"Draco lets go to bed. Come on."

Draco rolled up in a ball on the blanket and closed his eyes.

"Draco no really get up."

Harry bent over and pulled on the corned of the picnic blanket hard enough to send the blond rolling off of it. Draco scowled, with his arms crossed, at Harry who just laughed and extended his arm to help the other boy up. Draco smiled softy and took Harrys hand. After Draco was pulled up by the other boy they looked into each others eyes for a moment causing Harry to laugh aloud.

"I feel like we're about to dance with each other." Harry playfully tried to twirl the other boy under his arm but Draco pulled away sharply.

"Malfoys don't dance with other men."

Draco spun on his heel and headed back towards the Burrow.

"Even if they're gay?" Harry called after the blond.

"Malfoys are not gay!"

Harry sighed and sat down under the stars for the rest of the night. Finally as the sun began to rise he unfolded his stiff limbs from underneath himself and went headed inside the same way Draco had many hours ago. Inside he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Harry dear, did you spend all night outside?"

"Yeah, I must have fallen asleep. I think I'll just lay down."

As he spoke he sat on the couch and smiled at the red-headed woman before laying his head down a soft cushion.

Harry was awoken by the normal breakfast conversation of the Weasleys. Groggily Harry pushed himself up off the couch, rubbed his eyes and stretched languidly. When he walked into the kitchen he was slightly disappointed to see that the only empty seat was on Dracos right side. Not sure he was ready to face an angry Draco Harry shuffled his way into the kitchen with his head down and sat down quickly occupying himself with pouring some juice.

Ginny smiled at Harry from Dracos left. "Good morning Harry! Did you sleep well?"

Harry mumbled in reply. "Yes thanks Gin."

Ginny was about to speak back when she was interrupted by her mother.

"Eat up boys. Sirius will be here for you any moment!"

Hearing that, Harry turned to Draco. "Draco may I talk to you for a second?"

"Fine." However Draco did not move to get up.

"Alone Draco."

Draco pushed his chair back and headed into the living room with Harry right behind him. When they were finally alone Draco turned to Harry.

"Well?  
"I'm sorry about last night Draco."

Draco shook his head. "It's fine. You didn't know."

"It's just...I thought..you said you were.."

"Let's just forget it okay?"

At that moment there was a gust of wind from the fireplace as Sirius stepped through it. He gave his classic grin.

"Come along boys, it's safe now."

Together they poked their heads into the kitchen to say farewell to the Weasleys.

Sirius hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly. "Thank-you Molly. I was relieved when you said you could take them."

"Oh not a problem Sirius. You four must stop by for dinner sometime soon."

"They weren't trouble, were they? No fighting?"

Harry held his breath when he heard this, hoping that his adoptive family hadn't gotten wind of their arguments.

"Oh no not at all." Harry sighed in relief. "They were a pleasure to have."

Sirius grinned and said jokingly "I raised them well." After a short pause "Well we must be on our way."

Together they headed towards the fireplace but as they were about to step through Draco stopped them.

"Hold on I have to do something."

Draco headed back into the kitchen and cleared his throat loudly in order to get the Weasleys attention.

"I want to apologize to all of you." Draco looked pointedly at everyone but Ron. "I'm sorry for everything I've done and I really want to try to do better."

The family looked on in shock. Finally Mr. Weasley spoke up with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"All is forgiven Draco."

Ginny gave Draco a warm smile. Draco nodded and exited the room to head back to the fireplace.

This is possibly the shortest chapter ever but I plan to post the second part to this as soon as possible. Please Review!


End file.
